100 One Shots of Dimka and Roza
by Serene Cullen
Summary: 100 cute Rose and Dimitri one shots. Each will include an individual story rating, summary,POV, and word count. Rated M for possible chapters but each story is individually rated as well. IN NEED OF HELP.
1. 1 Strigoi

Rating: T

Summary: Rose is running late for a special ceremony but it pays off and she has to get to Dimitri before it's too late

POV: Rose

Word Count: 2,771

#1: Strigoi

I kicked the punching bag roughly and sent it flying again. The bag was his newest way of training me. After my conditioning I went to the punching bag and warmed my limbs up then I fought with him. But today his stomach was doing flip flops and so he sent me to spend the rest of the hour with the punching bag. "Tell me what this thing tonight is about?" I asked him again.

He signed and pulled his fingers through his dark brown hair and studies my posture as I kicked "it's some kind of ceremony that Headmistress Kirova is doing to honor the fact that Queen Tatiana has chosen me to be one of her guards. Personally I'd rather guard Lissa and stay with you Rose." The sadness in his voice was unbearable I looked behind me to him and stared into his broken eyes, he didn't want this but when the queen asked something like this, you didn't say no. Having secretly dated for almost two months now I knew when he wanted me to go to him and when he'd prefer to keep to himself and fight a private war. He didn't want me right now. I studied his face but was jerked away from it as the bag knocked into me and I flew across the mat and landed on my back.

I saw him stifle a laugh "always watch you're opponent Rose."

I grunted as I pushed myself back to my feet "I just got body slammed by a punching bag, this is embarrassing."

As I slipped back to the floor he couldn't hold it in anymore and he broke out in a laughing fit. Normally I would have yelled at him and taken a swing at him, but he was stressed and his two options of releasing stress right now where to laugh, or cry, I let him laugh at me. When his laughter died down he spoke to me again as I began a new sparing round with the punching bag "you'll be there tonight won't you?"

My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion and this time thinking ahead I caught the punching bag then turned my attention to him. "Of course I'll be there, unless you don't want me there."

He signed in relief and looked up at me, his eyes filled with adoration "I want you there more than anyone else, even more than the Queen."

"Aw look who's all romantic." I stole a look around the gym to ensure no one else had walked in, when I saw it was clear I went over to him and knelt down in front of where he sat. I took his face in my hands and kissed him lovingly. After a few moments I pulled away but was surprised when the room spun around me "who knew kisses could make the room go round I thought only beer did that." He laughed lightly at my joke but when I looked at him I knew his world was spinning too. The worlds returned to a focus

and we smiled at each other.

"Oh Lissa help!" I yelled as I fought with my hair in the bathroom. She came in as soon as I called and snatched the blow dryer from my hands and went to work. She pulled viciously at the knots in my hair and I cried out in pain several times, none of them even fazed her. When she finished drying it she quickly yanked the curling iron out and pulled it in. "It'll take forever to heat up!" I said panicky as I looked at the clock 8:38, I only had twenty two minutes to finish getting ready, run to the party and make sure Dimitri saw me. I was dead.

"I know it'll take a bit that's why you're changing into you're gown now Rose, hurry!" Lissa yelled at me, I sprinted from the seat in the bathroom to my bed where Lissa had laid out the gown she had bought for me just for this occasion. "He'll love it on you, even more than that black one," she cooed holding my shoulders. Of course Lissa knew about us, I tried to keep it a secret but I felt so guilty it got to the point where I had started throwing up, Dimitri had told me then that if I thought it was safe, I could tell her.

"I don't know Lissa," I said eyeing the purple dress "that black dress practically killed him."

Lissa gagged "I'll bet," she said "but this one makes you more sophisticated, he'll like that." She left to check on the curling iron and I quickly stripped. I put on a flesh tone strapless bra and a pair of white lacy panties. I slipped the purple gown on and sighed in frustration, I'd never be able to run in this or cut through the grass. I glanced at the clock 8:42. I slipped on the matching silver low heels Lissa had bought to match and a delicate silver chain with a heart that Dimitri had gotten me. "Get in here!" Lissa yelled from the bathroom and I quickly obliged.

She curled my hair quickly and pinned it up with some beautiful silver hair pins that had diamonds encrusted in the end. Finally finished with her part Lissa dashed off to find Christian before going herself. I glanced in the mirror the beautiful purple gown was a light purple and kissed the floor, it was tube top but perhaps the defining quality was that two veils of glitter hung diagonally from each other at the top it created an upside down V at the mid waist where the veils stopped. 8:47 I was doomed.

I rushed out of my room and down the steps sure I would be the last person to arrive. I decided dress or no dress I needed to shave time off the walk so I cut though the woods holding my dress away from the dirt. I was about to burst through a clearing and be about half way to the commons when I heard a noise. It was a slurping noise and I realized someone was feeding from someone else. I peaked through the leaves and saw a white and teal dress hunched over a body. The woman stood and I saw her leave at blinding speeds, a Strigoi was on academy grounds. I rushed to the person praying to the God I didn't believe in that they were alive, I checked there pulse and they weren't there anymore, tears brimmed my eyes and I ran to the commons as fast as my legs could carry me. The doors were open wide to the ceremony and I could see Queen Tatiana drinking in Dimitri, _FOCUS_ my brain screamed snapping me out of jealous girlfriend mood and into guardian mood.

I sprinted straight up to a guardian standing by the doorway "hello Rose the ceremony is about to begin you're cutting it close," said one of the guards I had ridden with in the SUV to retrieve Lissa. I was also fairly certain that she knew of my and Dimitri's relationship.

"I know," I blurted "but there is a dead," my words slowed as the music started and I saw Headmistress Kirova walk onto stage to announce Dimitri's honorable new position. She looked beautiful, hair up make up done and in a gorgeous white and teal dress.

"Dead what?!" the guardian demanded.

"Person, just through the woods in a clearing," I said pointing behind me as I ran into the commons. Just my luck though as I needed to get through it was time for everyone to stand, chairs were only available in the front so all of the novices were standing anyways and they were shoulder to shoulder. I shoved people out of the way "Dimitri," I screamed as everyone began clapping and drowned out my attempts. "Dimitri," I screamed again hoping he would hear me, I saw him look around but did nothing. I pushed my way through the novices becoming more violent as I realized that soon Kirova would be next to Dimitri to give him his certificate of recognition, making him officially the queen's guard. I looked up at one point and saw the way she was staring at him, his neck in particular _she wants to change him_ the thought sprung into my head with horrible realization and if it had been a more convenient time I would have thrown up. As it was I continued to beast my way through the crowd.

Christian grabbed my shoulders when I tried to run past him a Lissa "what are you doing?" He practically snarled at me.

"Kirova's Strigoi she wants to change Dimitri I _have_ to get to him," I practically yelled at him to be heard over the cumulative notice of Kirova on the microphone and everyone else yelling over the music, this was nothing like the ceremony I thought it would be.

Christian shot a look at Kirova and saw the red tint he released me and shouted "move!" as he surrounded me in fire that didn't burn, similar to what he had done to Raph. I sprinted through the crowd who now screamed in pandemonium at a student in flames. They did move out of my way though, I sprinted and reached the stage as Kirova was walking across to Dimitri, her movements quickened when she saw me.

"NO!" I yelled and trust myself on stage between Dimitri and herself, her speed giving her away; I yanked at where I knew he held a concealed stake and with no second thoughts thrust it into my ex-headmistress's heart. I stared as she collapsed onto the ground the stake clearly hitting its mark. The fire around me had disappeared and everyone stood in a scared calm. I personally fell to the floor crying, Dimitri bent down next to me and pulled me into his arms, "she was going to change you," I whispered through sobs. "I didn't want to do it but she was going to change you," I buried my head into his chest ruining the dress shirt I hadn't had the proper time to appreciate. He looked good in the tux; then again he always looked good.

He picked me up and carried me off stage, he nodded his head to the headmistress's dead body and a few other guardians quickly went and picked her up. The one at the door went by "I couldn't find the body yet Rose, but we'll find it don't worry." She paused for a moment and then put a hand on my shoulder "good job," she murmured and walked away.

Dimitri walked towards Queen Tatiana, with me still in his arms, "madam," he said bowing to her being sure not to drop me. "I'm sorry but my services are needed at the academy I cannot leave it to protect you, and I cannot break my vow to Lissa forgive me your majesty." He didn't wait for a reply he simply walked out, soon after other students were being escorted out behind us.

Slowly Dimitri carried me towards the dorms, he didn't say anything and he didn't stare at me while I continued to cry in his arms, though occasionally I would look up and see a pained expression on his face. I could not be sure if it was because of Kirova's death or because I was falling apart in his arms. As we walked Lissa and Christian caught up to us "is she ok?" Lissa desperately asked.

"I-I'm ok," I replied shakily.

"Christian I need a favor," Dimitri said out of nowhere.

"Uh I was gonna walk Lissa back to her dorm," Christian said nervously.

"Bring her too then," Dimitri clarified not missing a beat.

"What's in it for me?" Christian asked bored.

"Christian," Lissa scolded.

Ignoring Lissa Dimitri spoke "I won't blab you're biggest fear."

"You don't know my biggest fear," Christian said eye narrowing.

"L-I-,"

"Ok!" Christian nearly screamed. Dimitri stopped spelling but carried a triumphant smirk on his face as he continued to the dorms. "So what do you need?" Christian asked unhappily.

"Watch my door for an hour, then you can go."

"I really don't wanna hear what goes on in you're room especially if that's where we're headed with Rose right now."

Dimitri chuckled but continued to walk "you won't hear a thing just be sure you don't let anyone in."

I saw Christian fake gagging behind us and mustered a small smile through my sobs. When we reached Dimitri's room he entered still carrying me, handed Christian and Lissa each a set of headphones, a headphone splitter, and his i-pod then promptly shut the door. He set me down on his bed and my hands went to work trying to wipe away my tears, he knelt on the floor in front of me looking up at me worriedly. I glanced at the clock 8:18.

"Roza," he spoke my name in Russian and my heart skipped a beat "what is it Roza? Why are you crying? Is it because you had to kill her?" I shock my head 'no'. "Then why my Roza?" I loved the way his Russian accent slipped out a little more than normal when my Russian name passed his lips; Russia was where he was from and when his accent came out on a particular word I could tell it was something that reminded him of home. I was home for him.

"I-I didn't think I'd make it in time, I thought I would be t-too late," my voice cracked sometimes when I spoke as my tears began to die down. When he said nothing I moved one hand away from my face so I could look at him, his head was backwards a little more than normal as if it had jerked away when I had spoken, his eyes held only surprise.

"Roza," I looked at him lowering both hands, his eyes held love now, I had gotten used to seeing that one but it still warmed my heart every time. "These tears," he said as his hand reached up and he gently brushed all of my tears away "are for me?"

I choked on a laugh and threw my arms around his neck tightly knocking him backwards onto the floor, myself on top of him. "Who else would they be for you idiot?" I questioned him as I nuzzled into his chest.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other stroked my hair softly, he was careful not to push any of the pins into my head. "Roza let me look at you," he finally said after holding me for about seven minutes. I sniffed and looked up I knew I looked horrible now, my eyes were puffy, my cheeks tear stained, my hair a messy version of the once beautiful design Lissa had contorted it into. He took in a deep breathe and then smiled at me "you look beautiful Roza," he said and moved closer to me cupping my face in his hands and kissing me sweetly. The kisses slowly crept away from sweet and became more and more passionate. "Rose do you remember what happened last time you wore a dress like this?" he asked me between kisses.

I pulled away for a moment blushing "Lissa got in trouble but then the necklace that Victor gave me made us do things we wouldn't have done, then," I added blushing and cautiously looked down at the necklace Dimitri had given me.

He chuckled and lifted the necklace and pulled it between his fingers. "It won't do anything except heighten your beauty love." I began to undo the strings that held my dress up at the back but his hand covered mine, "not tonight love, for now just stay with me." 9:15 I heard rustling outside the door and saw the i-pod slide underneath the door and into Dimitri's room. He gave me a shirt and some baggy shorts and allowed me my privacy while I changed, he also changed into some lose fitting shorts. He opened the bed up for me and I crawled in. 9:18 I heard Lissa and Christian talking as they walked away and left me alone with the man I loved.

"By the way," I asked looking up at him from his strong arms that cradled me. "What is Christian's biggest fear?"

He smirked down at me "Lissa PMSing." We both laughed and I fell asleep comfortably in his arms


	2. 2 Cinderella Story

Rating: T

Summary: Not every chapter of a Cinderella Story is happy but they all do share one thing. What happens when Rose and Dimitri hit a big bump in the road and Rose has another brush with death?

POV: Rose

Word Count: 2,342

#2: Cinderella Story

It was a dumb law, I thought to myself as I sat in front of the gym watching her flirt with the man I loved. Some small part of my brain told me it actually wasn't it insured that guardians would be here forever and that we wouldn't die out. I promptly told that part of my brain to shut the hell up. He said goodbye to her and kissed her cheek, it flashed with color as she giggled and then walked away. He ran a hand threw his hair before turning to come to the gym. He froze in place when he saw me sitting at the gym door staring at him. He walked over and I stood up and moved out of his way as he unlocked the doors. I threw my bag inside and without saying a word to him I went outside to do my fifty laps.

When I was done I took a drink of water before going over to him on the mat. Neither of us could look at each other, me because I was hurt, him I guess because he was ashamed. He lunged at me and I allowed him to tackle me to the ground because I hadn't been paying attention. "Focus Rose," he scolded, I made no motion of understanding or anything. When the bell rang for first period I didn't bother to say goodbye I only left and headed off to practice with the other novices. I broke someone's arm that day.

It became a bit of a ritual, I would arrive at practice and sit at the door and he would be standing by the tree flirting with her, not that he needed to I could already tell she would have slept with him. So when I walked over one day and the gym was open I was surprised. I set my stuff down where I normally did and carefully took out the gloves he had gotten for me. No matter how angry I was with him for doing this I still loved him and I hadn't found an 'off' switch for that yet. I also had brought some cookies I had made especially for him, kind of as a bribe to pick me, or something like that, I wasn't really sure what I wanted them to mean. "Oh Dimitri!" I heard her obnoxious voice yell from somewhere in the gym "it's beautiful!" I glanced over and saw him leaning against a wall while she gushed over something he had given her _not here!_ My brain yelled _here is for us!_ I shoved the tears back as my last sanctuary with him was broken I no longer owned a special place with Dimitri Belikov. I stared at the box and tears nearly came rushing out when I saw the gift, my eyes locked on it.

The last time we had gone shopping with Lissa he had gotten two other guards so we could have shifts he had pulled me into a jewelry store and asked what kind of jewelry girls thought was special. I had pointed out a few things that I had liked ok, but then a bracelet had caught my eye and I pulled him over to it and pointed telling him that any girl would love that I had also thrown in an extra 'especially me'. The bracelet was beautiful; it was silver and from it had hung an intricately designed rose.

He pulled out a bouquet of roses and had slipped the bracelet around it to hold them together, it did look beautiful. I finally saw him acknowledge me and his eyes instantly seemed in pain and panicked. I ran. Dropping the cookies to the floor along with my gloves I ran outside and across the field I normally ran around. I headed for a spot I remembered scooping out for another attempt to run away that Lissa and I had decided didn't need to happen. I was almost at the wall when strong familiar arms wrapped around me and restrained me "Rose," I nearly cried out in pain when my name left his lips, he hadn't said a word to me in almost two weeks and my name had never been uttered since she had began coming. I clutched onto his arms tightly not knowing what I wanted part of me wanted to rip free and run, part of me wanted to turn around and kiss him, part of me wanted to turn around and slap him, and still another part of me wanted to calmly walk in get through the day then kill myself. The third part won over, I spun around in his arm and slapped him, hard.

"That was supposed to be ours!" I screamed at him not holding back tears anymore "it was supposed to be me!" I yelled tears striking down as all of the weeks' sadness and frustration leaked out.

He said nothing for a moment and only looked at me. "I'm sorry Rose," he finally muttered "I'm so sorry, but this can't ever happen between us."

He pushed me away "then just let me leave!" I yelled backing away from him.

"I can't do that Rose you know that!" he snapped.

"Why not!"

"What about Lissa?" he yelled back matching my volume.

My head fell, yes Lissa, she still needed me. "What about us?" I finally whispered, emotionlessness taking over.

"Rose," he said grabbing my shoulders tightly and looking down into my eyes "there is no us, there will never be an us. Lissa comes first we can't do that if we're together."

"But you want to be with me?" I questioned.

"Yes, God yes Rose more than anything I want to be with you."

I stared at him tears striking my face "who is she?"

He looked down nervously "Tasha an ex from when I attended academy."

"She'd sleep with you even if you didn't buy her shit," I said trying to force back my tears of frustration.

"I know," he said.

"Then why?" I screamed at him.

He looked down at me and met my eyes for the first time since it started "because Rose," he said trying to get this, whatever this was, over with as quickly as possible. "I'm going to ask Tasha to marry me."

My heart shattered the little tiny pieces that had been left after he had started hanging out with her, and after he had violated our space by bringing her into it and when he gave her the bracelet that was meant for me. The pieces left after those things shattered. My face shattered. My world shattered. "I wish you happiness Guardian Belikov," my shattered voice spoke softly.

"Rose," he grabbed my shoulders "listen to me, I wish it was you I would kill for it to be you! But it can't Rose! It just can't!"

"I understand Guardian Belikov," I said backing out of his grip and walking slowly to my first class.

It was the end of the day and mechanically I returned to my room. I shedded my clothes upon entering the room and walked to my bathtub. I filled it with steaming hot water and then dipped in. Without bothering to wash anything I reached for my razor blade. I drug it across my wrists and watched the blood flow. I dipped my fingers into the blood on my wrists and on the tile of my bathroom wall wrote in blood 'Dimitri.' I laid back down in my bathtub after, not bothering to turn off the water when it began to overflow. Everything started to go blurry when I heard a crash "I swear I smell it," I heard someone say.

I felt my head slip under the water as I closed my eyes running towards the darkness. I heard another bang and the bathroom door flew open. Two strong arms dipped into the blood stained water and grabbed me out. A robe was over my form and two rags were quickly wrapped around my deep cuts. Then we were moving running faster and faster. But then I don't remember.

I woke up surrounded by white walls, I heard the rhythmatic 'beep' 'beep' 'beep' of the heart monitor I assumed I was attached to. I looked around me and saw someone hunched over in a chair. _Who are they_ I wondered, then pieces of my heart jumped as I recognized his dark brown hair, and his tall and muscular build. "Dimitri," I mumbled.

"Oh _you're_ up," I heard someone snarl at me. I looked up eyes void of anything I saw the girl who I didn't like, for some reason, standing there with a coffee cup in her hand. I blinked a few times then remembered she stole Dimitri from me. But who was Dimitri? _My love_, my brain quickly provided, then sluggishly behind that came _my mentor_.

"Yes," I said still emotionlessly and to my own ears my voice sounded soft and timid, like a child's.

I saw Dimitri stir, before looking at me he looked up to her, he smiled and kissed her, he looked a bit older. I studied him and my eyes fell on his left hand, there was a ring. I looked to her's a matching ring. I closed my eyes tightly and tears slipped out _why save me?_ I thought _just so that I want to kill myself again_.

"Demka?" I asked timidly. I heard him suck in a breath and look at me slowly.

"Rose!" tears sprung into his eyes and he was at my bedside in seconds.

"You're older," I muttered looking at him again.

He choked on a sob "ya, two years older Rose, so are you happy nineteenth birthday."

I smiled at him "thanks," the smile was weak as my eyes once again traveled to Tasha. "You're married," I observed it wasn't a question but he still nodded.

He took my hand in his "I told you I was going to be," he said stroking my hand with his thumb.

"Did I graduate? Why did it take me two years to recover? It was just cuts."

"You couldn't graduate Rose you didn't finish your semester exams. On our way to the hospital a Strigoi attacked, they pulled you from me and then slammed you into the cement. Your skull cracked and you had brain bleeding. Rose you weren't _supposed_ to wake up at all."

"Can I graduate?"

My question seemed to take him off guard "I'll talk to Headmistress Kirova but you'd have to take your exams and then the normal final. But Rose listen to me even if you did that you couldn't guard Lissa, she's already got a guard."

"Then I'll watch her from afar, I want to graduate Dimitri, won't you help me?"

"Of course I will Roza," his hand moved from my hand to my face and he gently stroked my cheek, I heard Tasha clear her throat obviously wanting him to move but he ignored her. "I'll teach you every day, before and after school just like I used to."

"Ok," I said smiling a real smile.

I walked to the gym for my third week of practice since being released from the hospital. My normal attitude had returned to me only two days later. A ritual had formed just as it had last time. I came and put my stuff in a did laps while they talked cute to each other then when I was done I watched them make out for about five minutes then Dimitri spared with me till my first class. Again though it was interrupted when I walked in a Dimitri was sitting alone in the exact spot I usually laid my stuff.

"I have a surprise for you," he said getting up and walking over to me quickly. I looked at him curiously. "Here," he handed me a stack of little gray boxes and I raised my eye brow at him, "sorry you probably can't hold them all at once," he took them back and handed me the top one.

I opened up the first box and gasped when I saw a rose necklace that would have matched the bracelet I had pointed out to Dimitri a little over two years ago. "It's gorgeous but why?"

"Just keep opening," he said handing me the next box, in that box was the exact bracelet only with a real diamond set in the middle of the rose. I slid that on as well. The next box I opened had two matching earrings in it. The next one was a bit bigger and had a tiara that matched the jewelry but looked like it had a second function I couldn't quiet place.

"Let me guess," I said taking the last box from him smiling down at him goofily "a ring?"

"Yes," he whispered and as I opened the box I didn't see a matching ring instead I saw a gorgeous diamond one "marry me?" I looked down and saw he was on his knee.

Tears brimmed my eyes and I nodded smiling "yes," my words came faster then "yes!" I yelled hugging him and knocking him to the ground. "But wait," I said suddenly unhappy remembering he was already married "what about Tasha?"

"The final paper's just went through," he said holding up his bare finger. I giggled and pounced on him again burying my head into his neck. "I have another surprise too Roza," he whispered into my hair.

"Oh stop I can't take anymore happy I'll explode!"

"Oh well then I won't tell you that by working miracles you've graduated and I managed to get both of us transferred to Lissa's guards and she's going to provide housing behind her and Christian's house for us to spend the nights together while her two night guards keep watch."

I screamed in joy and wrapped my hands around him.

Not all Cinderella stories are happy in every chapter but they have the most important quality, the happy ending.


	3. 3 Kiss Me Like That

Rating: K+

Summary: Dimitri always had a special kiss that Rose absolutely loved

POV: Dimitri

Word Count: 543

#3: Kiss Me Like That

She'd always say it at a time when something meant the most to her. And I always knew what she meant by it. "Kiss me like that," she'd whispered when I had given her the engagement ring. I knew which kiss she wanted, the one that made her head spin and the room go round. The first time we had kissed like that was a day like any other. We were at practice and she had finished her laps then tripped in a hole and skinned her knee. She hobbled in and asked me to clean it. I had kissed it lightly then kissed her softly a sweetly, all the emotion I never showed going into the kiss. The first time was the worst, I thought she would pass out from how dizzy she had become.

Since that day it's been a sort of way for me to track when she's happy and when she's really happy. She'd done it on our first date too, after she was done attempting to get me to play footsies with her under the table she had leaned on her hands frustrated but then whispered "Demka kiss me like that, you know the way you did in the gym." The last bit hadn't been necessary I knew what she meant and I did, a few people in the restaurant aw'ed and some made gagging noises but she never heard because her head was spinning and the room was moving round.

The next time it had happened was the first time I had walked her home after we had both had the day off and went to an amusement park. The entire day she had been asking, on the roller coasters, at the picnic area, even when waiting in line. She was ranting about something as we walked up the steps to the front house were she would be Lissa's near guard. She reached the door hand on the handle "well goodnight Dimitri," she said and as she turned to walk inside I kissed her like she wanted. As she stood using the door for support I walked to the perimeter.

As I stood now waiting nervously for her to walk down the aisle to me I was fidgeting nervously. When I saw her though she took my breathe away. She had let her hair grow all the way down to her mid back but had it curled at the ends. She smiled and blushed as she walked to meet me. She had chosen a mermaid gown with jewels along the trim. She reached me and smiled up at me shyly as we turned and faced the priest in St. Vladimir's church. We had finished all of our vows and we turned towards each other waiting for him to say 'you may kiss the bride' when she mouthed to me 'kiss me like that.' I smiled from ear to ear and when he gave me permission, or maybe a second or two before I placed my hands on her shoulders and drew her close to me and kissed her sweetly. And as she waited for the room to world to quit spinning and the room to stay still I picked her up and carried her to the reception.


	4. 4 Regrets

Rating: T

Summary: My take on when Dimitri was turned Strigoi, Rose didn't leave him but everyone still has regrets.

POV: Rose

Word Count: 1,108

#4: Regrets

"Dimitri!" I screamed and tried to turn back but Alberta grabbed my arm.

"No Rose," she said her own eyes stuck on the concealed corner where he had disappeared.

She drug me forward but my eyes never left the place he had been, _the last time I would see him alive_ my brain spoke solemnly. Then something in the back of my head clicked. "Hell no," I whispered and pulled away from Alberta with all the strength Dimitri had taught to me. I ran in and heard cries from the others that were at the meeting. Cries for me to 'stop,' 'turn around,' 'come back,' 'forget him,' Forget him? It wasn't possible.

I grabbed the bottle of alcohol on the table left over from the meeting and pulled a lighter from my pocket, something I kept with me since I started smoking. I threw the alcohol all over the cave and lit it, it flew up in fire. I saw Dimitri's body thrown from the corner as the Strigoi flew towards me. I grabbed its throat and twisted it around me; I threw the Strigoi into the fire and checked for more. The others were either already dead or gone.

I ran over to Dimitri's unmoving body tears in my eyes I saw puncture marks on his neck, his blood leaking from them, I wanted to scream. I flipped him onto his back and pulled him onto my lap. There was blood around his mouth too. "No Dimitri! Not you!" I noticed vaguely that water was being spilled onto the cave to put out the fire.

Something in the back of my head whispered I could still try something. I bent my head over his neck and placed my mouth over the marks, I sucked as hard as I could and felt his blood and the Strigoi's venom flood my mouth, I detached and spit it on the floor next to me before repeating. I was crying as the blood and venom continued to pour into my mouth again and again. I wanted to puke, but I kept going until I no longer tasted venom.

He opened his eyes and red tinged eyes stared up at me. "No Dimitri," I breathed looking down into his soulless eyes.

"Rose," his voice breathed my name. I chock violently as he touched my knee for I had not seen him more. "I'm dangerous now Rose," I nodded even though I knew it wasn't a question, "so why are you letting me lay in your lap?"

Tears came to my eyes and I stroked the side of his face. "Because I still love you," I said two tears falling onto his face.

He stood up instantly and pulled me to my feet as well. "I want to kill you!" he yelled gripping my shoulders tightly in his large and muscular hands. I shook my head violently from side to side. "Yes I do Rose! But I'm going to do one last thing for you Rose," and then he hit the back of my neck and knocked me out.

I woke up in the academy hospital. I sat up in the bed and looked over to the guest chair he always sat in when I was hurt. It was empty.

"Rose!" it was Alberta. She rushed over to my bed and hugged me. "Are you feeling alright?"

I shock my head 'no' "where is he?" I asked eyes locked on his chair.

She followed my gaze and then inhaled sharply. "What he did for you was amazing Rose, he delivered you to us. He didn't bite you, or hurt you. He still protected you Rose even after he became Strigoi." Then finally she whispered "he loved you."

My head hung and tears fell onto the hospital bedding "I know."

"He left these for you Rose, told me to give them to you," she handed me a pile of stuff, on top was a beautiful red rose with a tag that read 'Roza.' I took everything from her arms and set it on my bed. I cradled the rose close to me and kissed the petals softly. "The funeral is tomorrow Rose," Alberta said "you're a main speaker, we figured you'd want to be," I nodded as she left the room.

"Oh Demka," I whispered and held the rose close as I cried.

After my tears slowed I looked at the other things in the pile. A scrap book with pictures of us. A present for my birthday in a week. And a velvet box that I just couldn't open.

I stood up at the podium, one hand desperately clutching the rose he gave me. The other hand clung to the podium. "Dimitri Belikov was my mentor, friend, and love," no one gasped and I suppose that meant we weren't as secret as we had thought. "Perhaps it's wrong that I felt that way about him," I said already feeling a lump in my throat. "But I'm not here to apologize for it, what we felt for each other made us grow closer," I took a shaky breath. "He trusted me with all sorts of things," I swallowed back some tears. "He told me about his Russian family, his old charge, some of the things he'd seen when living in the real world. And I confided in him too. Nothing ever happened between us I'm sad to say, nothing outside of our eyes anyways." I was crying now and the rose's thorns were digging into my skin but I didn't stop. "He talked about the academy a lot, he loved working here and seeing everyone, just watching everyone else enjoy life. He was an extremely gifted guardian and I'm really lucky to have trained under him." My vision was blurred from tears now and I left the podium with only those words.

I ran, past my seat, past the prying eyes, past Lissa. I ran to the gym and locked it behind me. I collapsed onto a mat and cried for a really long time. Moments slipped by and I managed to control it enough to take the velvet box from my pocket. With trembling fingers I opened the top and saw a heart shaped diamond mounted onto a silver band. I took it out and looked at the bottom inside, engraved it said 'Roza Belikov'. I put the ring back in its box, closed the lid and squeezed it in my hand as hard as I could and held it close to my heart. I bit my lip and cried again looking up towards the ceiling wishing he _had_ given it to me.


	5. 5 Dhampir Paradise

Rating: T

Summary: Dimitri and Rose need a get away before they have to protect Lissa find out what happens in Dhampir Paradise

POV: Rose

Word Count: 2,676

#5: Dhampir Paradise

"Dimitri!" I called out to him in a sing song voice as I ran to the cabin I knew he would be waiting for me at. Like always the first look that crossed his face now was a look of sorrow and regret as he stared at my scars. I had gotten the scars when I disobeyed my mother and returned to the Strigoi's lair for Dimitri. I had finally staked the dumb blonde Strigoi and had desperately tried to wake Dimitri up. At the time I hadn't been able to, but as Strigoi began to swarm to the easy meal I had stood protectively over him. I had taken a pretty good beating before my mom, Alberta, Stan, and a few other guardians rushed in to help me. Some of the cuts I had received that day I now carried with me as scars. I didn't see much of a problem with them but every time Dimitri looked at me he got that regretful look in his eyes. Slowly it lasted for shorter amounts of time but it was always there.

"Geez don't look so sad to see me comrade," I teased him.

"You know I'm not sad to see you just these," his fingers brushed one of the scars that sat on my face and down my neck. Upon returning Dimitri had needed aid more than anyone else in the party so naturally Lissa went to him. I hadn't been upset with her for it I had thanked her hundreds of times, I wanted her to go to him first, she had fixed him like I knew she would. Sadly I was a ways down the list and by the time my injuries were the most serious Adrian and Lissa had long since stopped healing in fear of passing out.

"Ya, ya pity party but listen up Lissa just told me about something great!" I said smiling up at him.

"Oh and what's that?"

"Ok so there's these places in New York, California, Hawaii, Alaska, and Tokyo called a Dhampir Paradise." He tilted his head slightly to the side looking at me curiously. "Well its where Dhampir's can run away to when they fall in love with other Dhampir's, they can get married and live a pretty cool life without being judged."

Dimitri's nose instantly crinkled up in disgust at the mention of such a place. "Listen I know what you're thinking, it's dishonorable and all that stuff but Lissa graduates about a mouth and a half after I do so she said during that time, which by the way starts tomorrow, we can go and you know be _together_."

"Rose as tempting as that is I don't want to visit a place like that." He turned to walk back to his dorm and my eyes chased after him.

"But Demka," he paused a moment "it's _Hawaii_!" I whined.

"It's _disgraceful_."

"It would be fun and safe, there are wards surrounding the place, stronger even than the academy's." He had turned back to me and stared into my eyes, I mustered up the best puppy dog eyes I could and let lose their full force on him.

He sighed, ran a hand threw his dreamy hair, and then gave the smallest nod. I let out a small scream of happiness and ran to him jumping into his arms. He caught me and smiled into my hair as he inhaled my familiar scent. "I love you Roza," he mumbled.

"I know darling, and I love you too."

"Ok," he said taking my hand and beginning to walk through the forest, "tell me about this 'Dhampir Paradise'."

"Well first which one do you want to go to?"

"You said Hawaii so that's where we're going," he said smiling sweetly down at me.

I whooped once in excitement then turned my attention back to his question "well its supposed to be a lot like a normal city except there are a lot of fun things to do too. There's an amusement park on the pier and they shoot off fireworks every Saturday and Sunday. A nature park with a clearing for picnics or star gazing. A zoo. Stores. Movie theatre. The hotel we're staying at of course."

"What's the hotel like?"

"Well Lissa booked the presidential suite for us actually," his eyes shot up in surprise. "Ya I told he she didn't need to but she insisted so it's ours, also Adrian and she poured some money into a bank account for us, but everything is supposed to be really cheap there."

Soon we were at the opening of the trees and like he did every time we reached this point he bent down and kissed me in the last cover of trees. I went to release his hand but he held mine firmly in his. I looked up at him surprised and curious as he led me out of the forest's clearing. "Dimitri," I said hurriedly trying to remove my hand.

"Sh Roza," he cooed to me.

"We'll get in trouble, you'll get in trouble!"

"Roza," he said pausing and looking at me but not removing my hand, maybe about three students had seen us at this point none had said anything though. "You've wanted to hold my hand like a normal couple for ages, I can't give you the normal part but now that you're legally an adult _and_ you've graduated I can give you my hand."

I smiled at his sweet show of affection for me. As we walked through more populated areas we got more stares but it was to be expected. But we smiled and laughed and paid everyone else no attention. When we walked through the entrance way to the dorms the secretary almost spit her tea out and Alberta actually walked up to us. "I thought all the students were just passing around rumors again!" She hissed in a low voice directed at us but mostly to Dimitri. Shrinking under her gaze I tried to let go again but Dimitri squeezed my hand in a way that said 'if we back down now it'll never change.' I knew he was right so instead of releasing I intertwined my fingers with his. "Do you know how serious this is Belikov?"

"There are no problems, Rose is not a minor nor is she a student any longer."

"Oh well as long as those two are taken care of lets continue to ignore the fact that she's _seven_ years younger than you!" Her hushed whisper had changed to a frustrated scream and a few students from the quad had trickled in to watch.

"You act like he's forcing me," I said finally speaking up "he isn't I love Dimitri too."

Everyone seemed shocked by my use of the word 'love' in place of 'like.' "How long has this been going on?"

Dimitri answered calmly "feelings have existed for much longer than we've been official, I asked her out today in the woods, _after_ graduation," he pointed out.

Alberta looked like she wanted to pounce on him and stake him. "Rose I think it may be best for you to date someone your own age," she addressed me cautiously like I was a fragile doll.

I raked my brain for a way to show everyone that this wasn't a faze. Then I got it, I pulled lightly on his arm and he turned to me. I grabbed his face in between my hands and guided it to me. I placed my lips on his in a sweet kiss and closed my eyes. I blocked out the gasps the whispers and the screams of protest from Alberta. When Dimitri and I broke all we did was stare into each other's eyes. He took my hand in his again and led me up the stairs so we could pack. When we had both packed two suitcases we met back at the gate.

After the plane ride to Hawaii Dimitri and I checked into the hotel and were led to the presidential suite. There was a huge bed in the room, a flat screen, mini fridge, small bar area, couch, pole requested specifically by Lissa and two side rooms. One side room was a large bathroom and the other was an indoor Jacuzzi. "I can't wait to use that!" I exclaimed excitingly. Dimitri smiled at my enthusiasm and hugged me lightly, then returned to the main room. "Hey Dimitri do you think we could go skinny dipping later?" I heard him spit out something that he had taken while I was staring at the Jacuzzi.

"Roza!" he chastised as I slinked into the main room again and shyly put my bag on the floor near the closet.

"Sorry I was just thinking it would be fun."

Even though his face said 'no way in hell' his eyes told me there was a strong possibility of it. I giggled happily as I unpacked fantasizing about it "do you think we'll get much use of the bed?" I asked next.

Oblivious to the true meaning of my words he looked at me curiously "we'll use it every night," he said.

"I'll hold you to that," I said smiling coyly, although with the agility he usually used it would be a wonder if I could even walk the next day let alone do it _again_.

I watched in amusement as my words clicked with him and his face lit up with a bright red, I snapped a picture before he regained his composure. "Rosemarie Hathaway you have the most disgusting mind I've ever encountered!"

I giggled at him but grabbed his hand and pulled him in front of the window, I wrapped an arm around his neck and smiled goofily as I snapped a pic. He blinked several times then asked "what was that for?"

"A scrapbook of us!"

He smiled at me indulgingly and kissed my cheek. "Wanna go check everything out Rose?" I smiled happily and nodded at him. We walked around and saw all kinds of stores but I didn't want to do much until I saw the amusement park. With pleading eyes Dimitri finally caved into me and we walked in. We paid a cheep admission price of two dollars each and then I was like a kid in a candy store. My first stop of course was the bumper cars. Reluctantly Dimitri followed me in and since no one else was in the arena the guy happily took a picture of us. I grinned as he started the "ride" and I spun my car like an expert and rammed into the back of Dimitri who was still trying to get a feel for the controls.

I smirked when Dimitri finally mastered it and rammed into me too, I knew he would, I also knew he would be vengeful after I had hit him about a dozen times. Luckily for me though the ride was over only a minute after he had gotten used to it, he mumbled something about me playing unfair but I ignored him as I happily took our camera back from the man and then exited with Dimitri. I laced me fingers with him when I sensed he was still being a spoiled sport and he spared me a half smile.

"Demka!" I said walking through the park then pointing suddenly at a log ride. He raised his eyebrow at me but led me to the small line anyways. I knew right now I was kind of sabotaging my own progress on growing up in his eyes but I'd earn it back later. When it was our turn to get in I climbed into the front front seat and he sat in the front back seat behind us was another couple. I snuggled into Dimitri and waited excitedly as we went up the ride. I began to get annoyed when the girl behind us began screaming bloody murder and we hadn't even started falling yet. When we did drop I put my arms in the air and yelled with excitement as we dropped down. I felt Dimitri wrap his arms around my waist and cuddle his head into my neck as we fell. I giggled and hugged his head with one arm just as all of the water went flying onto us.

I was happy and soaked as I snapped the next picture of Dimitri and I, his hair was a mess as was mine and both our shirts were soaked. He and not me luckily was wearing white. At first it didn't bother me but then a lot of girls started staring and I stepped in front of him and buttoned his duster for him. I felt someone gently take the camera from my hand, then I felt Dimitri take my hands from his buttons and hold them to the side, I looked up at him to ask him why and his lips pressed gently to mine, that's when the light flashed. The guy who had taken the picture returned the camera to me and walked away without a word.

Dimitri released my hands then and slipped his into mine, for a while we walked around aimlessly until he saw a shooting game. He walked over to it and paid the guy fifty cents and took aim. He hit every target but one, I had a picture of him aiming too. Then he pointed to a pretty pink bear and the guy brought it down, he took the camera from me and handed me the bear. Smiling from ear to ear he took a picture of me with it. Feeling the need to show off a bit I handed my bear to Dimitri for a moment and gave the guy fifty cents. I aimed, which he took a pic of, and hit every target, I pointed to a bear bigger than Dimitri's that was blue. I took the camera and my bear from Dimitri and handed him the big blue bear, in his picture he did not look pleased. I laughed though and eventually he did too.

We wandered around some more until in my hands I held a half eaten cotton candy, my bear, a soda, chips, and the ice cream I was currently eating. Dimitri insisted on taking a picture because apparently I was "insanely cute" looking. I realized suddenly how hard it must be for him to do this for me. He was trained to always be on watch but here I was forcing him to relax and have fun, nice at times but completely against the grain for him. "Thank you," I suddenly said when we were walking.

"For what?" he looked back at me confused.

"For acting normal with me, I, I know it's hard."

He seemed touched that I even noticed, and he walked to me and cupped my face in his hands, he kissed me sweetly and everything in my hands fell to the floor as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I paid good money for that food," he mumbled against my lips.

"Shut up," I mumbled back and continued to kiss him.

When we finally broke the cotton candy and the bear were the only things worth saving, so we threw everything else out. We were about to go home when Dimitri grabbed my hand and dragged me to one more ride. It was the Farris wheel. As we were on it the fireworks started and it was a beautiful sight. The ride ended too soon for both of us and yet somehow not soon enough. We found ourselves running to the hotel both with the same thing on our mind, when we got in we used the stairs because we couldn't stand still for the elevators. We dashed down the hall to our room and sprinted inside the cotton candy and bears were thrown carelessly across the room, clothes began to fly and the last thing we managed to do was put a sign on the door. 'Do not disturb.'


	6. 6 One Thing She Couldn't Do

Rating: K+

Summary: Dimitri had always protected Rose but as she grew up she proved she could do almost anything, there was only one thing she couldn't do and he couldn't save her. (SAD)

POV: Dimitri

Word Count: 913

#6: One Thing She Couldn't Do

Before now the thought had never occurred to me, it should have it actually made sense. I thought back to the fight we had had, we had been ambushed when we were watching Lissa and Christian on one of their special outings. They had visited a lake by Tasha's house and had set up a picnic for the two of them, Rose and I had a pretty easy task of circling the area while they talked and ate. I had visited the lake before with Tasha when we had been dating and knew that it only had about a foot of shallow water before it became incredibly deep. I had been a fool not to mention it to anyone but I didn't think anything of it.

Lissa and Christian were eating the second of four items packed for the picnic when Rose and I were doing our second lap. "This lake is beautiful," she had said, I had simply nodded my head in agreement too focused on the mission, I should have spent more time looking at her, her face, and her beauty. I noticed in my peripheral vision that she shifted nervously and then tried again "but the water is a bit mucky I wish I could see the bottom," looking back on it that's when I should have mentioned the depth I had the opportunity and I hadn't done it.

I hit my head against my hands and tears silently trailed down my face. I should have warned her. I let my mind drift there again torturing myself with the memory. The Strigoi had popped out of no where and we were farther away from Lissa and Christian than I would have liked. We sped over; unintentionally matching each others pace, neither of us was slowing down for the other we were just equally matched. Rose had quickly gone for the one closing in on Lissa; Christian had also taken one of the four who was attacking. I kicked one Strigoi further from its group and targeted that one, another mistake. I had taken care of the Strigoi I had cornered off as quickly as I could but behind me I heard a splash. I looked back after making sure my Strigoi was dead. I saw Rose in the lake struggling, the Strigoi who had been fighting with her standing on the foot of shallow water. The other two were cornering Lissa and Christian, "Rose swim!" I screamed as I rushed towards the Strigoi watching her struggle, I staked it without meeting resistance then ran to Lissa and Christian when her response smashed into me like a ton of bricks.

"I- I can't!" she yelled choking on water.

"What do you mean?" I asked desperately, my back to her as I tackled one of the two Strigoi who had cornered the couple.

"I-I don't know h-how," I heard her strangled response come as I heard her struggles become less animated. The splashing was almost completely gone and for the first time ever I struggled with my oath to put Mori first. It broke my heart to do but I ignored Rose as I took down the two Strigoi, I ignored the pain in my heart and the sting in my eyes as I heard the water settle into a calm. As I drove the stake through the last Strigoi's heart it took all of my self control to ensure it was dead.

After that I stood wanting only to run to the lake and go to her, instead I turned to Christian and Lissa "are you ok?" I forced myself to be calm and not sprint off.

"Go get her!" they both yelled at me, I needed no other encouragement from them as I turned on my heel and dove into the lake.

I swam straight to the bottom and pulled Rose's body from the rocks resting on the bottom. I swam to the surface as quickly as I could keeping her close. When I broke through the water I put her on the shore and immediately started CPR on her. I tried over and over but her heartbeat never came back. I stood up in despair and picked her up "come with me," I said to Lissa and Christian. They followed me without question, Christian helped Lissa walk as she cried, I could see him fighting back tears as well. I knew it was even harder for Lissa because she had tried but failed at bringing Rose back this time. When we reached Tasha's house we immediately packed and set off for the academy again. Somewhere along the way Rose was taken from my arms.

I always thought of Rose as indestructible after she had fought the odds and killed the two Strigoi after rescuing Christian, Mia, and Eddie from their captors. Her further performance with the Strigoi attack on the academy and then in the cave, rescuing me even, she could do anything in my eyes, beat any odds. But of course when she was pushed into that water it was over, she didn't know how to swim, why would she it was Montana it was too cold. The only people who swam in Montana were the Mori elite who could afford heated swimming pools, Rose never would have had the occasion to learn, never the need. She always seemed untouchable but there was one thing she couldn't do and I hadn't been able to save her from it.


	7. 7 A Rose A Day

Rating: K

Summary: Dimitri has been changed and longs for Rose to join him, he still cares about her though and finds a creative way to show it, unfortunately he also treats himself (oddly worded sorry)

POV: Rose

Word Count: 425

#7: A Rose A Day

After seeing Dimitri be turned into a Strigoi I was distraught I had wanted to go after him but between Lissa, Adrian, and Christian they had convinced me to stay. I had become mechanical and emotionless only livening up at the end of the day when classes were done. I ran to my room and I found a rose attached to my door. The only thing it said was 'D' but I knew who it was from without anything else, somehow Dimitri had gotten a rose to me every day since his disappearance.

Every night I stared at the rose for at least half an hour before placing it on my nightstand and falling asleep to dream of him. I would glance at the rose when I woke up too his memory never leaving my brain. Over time I became happier knowing that somehow he was watching over me, making sure I was still ok. On the fortieth day I walked up to my room and saw no rose, I almost collapsed onto the floor until I saw a trail of rose petals leading away from it. I followed as quickly as my legs allowed and soon reached the woods near the cabin. I saw him leaning on the door "Roza," my Russian name slipped from his lips as he gave a twisted smile at seeing my approach.

"How are you on academy grounds?" I asked emotions mixed on seeing him.

"Jessie and his group never stopped with magic using, the wards are weak."

I silently cursed Jessie and his bumbling baboons. "Why are you here?"

"I can't wait for you anymore Rose I thought just watching you everyday would be enough, but it wasn't I need you. I only had one other way of cooping but none are as good as the original."

I looked at him confused but he snapped at I estimated about thirty, thirty five girls all with red tinged eyes came out from behind trees. None looked hostile or angry but that didn't soothe me, I was on edge now.

"Rose Smith," he said placing a hand on one. "Rose Maxwell," he moved to another. "Rose Wilson, Rose Kennedy, Rose Williamson, Rose Littell, and others," he muttered motioning around him. I swallowed hard I wasn't the only one receiving a rose everyday his version was just more twisted.

"Why did you need all these girls?"

He ran at his Strigoi speed, bit me and fed me and then answered me. "Because love, a Rose a day keeps the heartache away."


	8. 8 Shower

Rating: M

Summary: Dimitri has been training Rose for a while but after the lust charm it's been hard for him to ignore certain urges, once he sees her in the shower his self control is shot

POV: Dimitri

Word Count: 897

#8: Shower

I sat in a shower and watched her, her ass and back to me. Mostly though I noticed her ass. It was disgusting what I was doing I knew that but I had loved her for a while now and after Victor's lust charm I couldn't stop thinking about her body. It was only a week after the charm that I began sneaking into the locker room's dubbed "girl's side" and watching her. I watched her ass sway slowly as she washed shampoo out of her hair. Her ass was the only intimate part of her I could see but I knew her breasts wouldn't be disappointing _I can wait_ I told myself. But by the tightness of my jeans my crotch was telling me that I could not wait. I bit my lip and pushed myself off of the tile floor. I walked to the gym doors and even though no one was supposed to be in the gym this early except us I locked every door. I walked back into the locker room and locked those doors as well. I walked to the lockers and threw my keys and clothes into one.

I walked to where her shower was and wrapped both of my arms around her middle. I saw her visibly stiffen and felt her arms wind up for a punch, "Roza," I whispered in her ear. Immediately she relaxed and turned to face me.

"Dimitri," her voice was surprised but a smile played at her lips too. "Decided to join me?"

I smirked at her and kissed her hard on her lips drawing her close to me. She gasped then quickly kissed me back. I tightened my grip on her waist and her arms shot around my neck. I moaned lightly as I felt the smooth skin of her thigh against my erection. I shoved her against one of the tile walls and pinned her there. She gasped but didn't fight me. I bent my head down and nipped at the skin on her neck, light moans flowed from her lips and I continued my kisses downward. When I reached her breasts I nipped lightly at the softest place, moans escaped her lips again and she intertwined her fingers in my hair. I got down on my knees and threw one of her legs over my shoulder and licked along her slit. She moaned louder at that action than at anything else I had done. I licked her over and over again and finally slid my tongue inside of her and I cast my eyes up and saw her biting her hand to keep from screaming in pleasure. I pushed my tongue in and out and I heard moans escaping from around her hand. She finally released her juices into my mouth and I swallowed greedily.

I rose to my feet again and saw her begin to go down on hers, I caught her arm and kissed her again "make it about you this time." She blushed but didn't fight me as I grabbed both legs and set them on my hips. I positioned myself in front of her and I felt her still moist core against my own arousal. I looked at her one more time and she buried her face into my neck and nodded. I slid easily into her not pausing, she cried out as I took her virginity and her fingers pulled at my hair. I waited for her to adjust, after five minutes I asked "Rose do you want to stop, I won't be offended if you want to finish another time."

"Hell no," was her reply "I'm not going to go through the pain and not feel the pleasure!" I chuckled and pulled almost all the way out of her before sliding back in, her moans came soft at first but as I pushed in and out again and again her moans turned into screams. She started bucking her hips into me and with the combined force of me pushing into her and her slamming her own hips to meet mine we were both in a pure state of bliss. I bit my lip and slammed in harder and faster as she dug her nails into my back, an odd fetish. As I pushed deeper and deeper I found a spot inside of her beautiful body and shoved on it over and over. She tightened around me and as she screamed she came and took me over the edge with her. Thank goodness we were both Dhampirs and condoms weren't necessary or we'd be screwed.

We stayed entangled in each other for a moment both panting. Finally I lifted her off of me and set her back on the floor. We both put some shampoo and conditioner in our hair and then washed it off. I watched her as she bent over cursing to grab some body wash that fell I had my eyes closed washing soap off of my face and was quite surprised when I felt her lips brush against some very sensitive male organs. My eyes instantly shot open and I looked at her wide eyed as her mouth engulfed the top of me. I had a sharp intake of breathe as she went further down on me "Roza," I asked wearily. And with that as the beginning we did it all over again.


	9. 9 Spoiled Mori Prince

Rating: T

Summary: Dimitri is a Mori and Rose is his new guardian with a past history of "abusing" his female guards how will Rose fair? And more importantly what happens when a ghost from Rose's past catches up to her?

POV: Rose

Word Count: 2,258

#9: Spoiled Mori Prince

I had recently failed my final exam which prevented me from becoming Lissa's guardian. It did not however prevent me from becoming a guardian I was assigned to a Mori prince who's family was just below being truly royal, but everyone revered to them as royal anyways.

He was 25, where I was 18, his name was Dimitri Belikov and he had a reputation for "mistreating" his female guards. A lot of his guards had quit so they assigned me to him the rest of his guard was male and all far guards. Meaning I would be his near guard. Great.

I huffed as I knocked on his mansion door; my little backpack clung to my back and the one suitcase that I had sat behind me on his porch. The door opened and I looked up at him, everyone had talked about how rude he was but no one mentioned how hot! I stood in the doorway drinking him in for a moment.

"Are you my new guard?" he asked.

"Yes sir," my voice was rough, not the cute voice I used to have. Failing my exam had done that to me.

"Come in," he said eagerly. I noticed with distain that his eyes traveled up and down my body after pausing at the curvy parts.

I sighed "listen I'm not here for your visual entertainment. Where can I put my stuff?"

He led me to his room and pointed to a chest of drawers next to a small twin bed. Much to my displeasure the bed was covered in pink. Although pink was my least favorite color I said nothing as I began to unpack my clothes.

When I was finished I went downstairs and saw Dimitri standing over a frying pan cursing. It looked like he was trying to cook and it smelled like he was failing. Another cuss word. I walked over and saw burns all over his hands. I instantly turned the stove off and took him over to the sink and ran cold water over his hands.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Sure you are, stay here," I said walking over to the cupboards. I found a rather large bowl in the cupboard and took it down. I quickly filled it with ice and cold water. I took his hands from the sink and dipped them in, he hissed and tried to jerk away but I held him firmly. "It'll prevent burns," I told him. He stopped fighting me and submitted. When he completely realized I released his hands and returned to the stove. I grabbed an apron and slipped it on and emptied his pan of burnt something or other. I put rice in the rice cooker, took out chicken, garlic, oil, an egg, butter, salt, pepper, and an onion. I washed the old pan and after cutting the onion and chicken began making chicken fried rice.

We sat at the table silently eating and I left six covered bowls for when his far guards took their eating shifts. I said nothing as I hurriedly ate my food looking up numerous times during the meal. He however seemed to be wagging an inner war with himself.

"Thank you," he finally said, I was so startled that I dropped my fork and my eyes snapped to him and away from the window I had been watching. I knotted my eyebrows together in confusion. "For cooking," he clarified "it's really good."

He seemed embarrassed by his gratitude so I decided not to fuss "it's my job," I retorted. He gave one of those 'of course' smiles and continued eating.

Only a moment later the door burst open and I was in a defensive position in front of him. Standing in the door was one very scary looking Strigoi. It hissed at me and I grabbed my stake, I pushed Dimitri back behind me making slow progress towards the back door. Another Strigoi bursting threw the window made me pick up my pace a tad. When we were only about five feet from the door I turned and grabbed his hand sprinting for it, I kicked it to open it, that being faster than turning the knob, and sprinted out with him. I kept my hand tightly on his wrist to drag him along if necessary. I glanced back every ten seconds and to the sides every five. "Why didn't they radio?" I yelled in frustration. I got my answer when I had to lead Dimitri around the dead body of a guard. I shivered and soon saw his neighbor's house I ran up to it and pounded on the door looking everywhere for our pursuers. I nearly fell into a fit of happy tears when a guardian answered the door "I've got at least two following me please watch him and I'll take care of them." I didn't need to clarify two of what and the guardian kindly took Dimitri in for me. The second he was safe I sprinted back.

The first Strigoi I encountered was a tall female, probably a Mori before, I kicked her in the stomach and she flew back in surprise. Acting quickly I stabbed her with my stake, she went limp. I pulled it out and did a quick check to ensure she was dead, she was. I hurried farther into the woods and found three more I took a deep breath and sprung into a fight with them. I tried to knock out as many as I could while also avoiding hits myself. I knocked the last one out and quickly hurried around staking each one, it was very difficult as the first one sprung from unconsciousness and tried to kill me. I deflected his initial blow and drove the stake into his heart using the force he lunged at me with against him.

When I had finished with all the Strigoi I could find I hurried back to the neighbor's house and wanted to cry when I saw blood everywhere, no break for me. I hurried in stake in the ready position and saw two guards badly wounded they pointed up the stairs and I rushed up. I saw two Strigoi beating on one guard who was blocking a door. With the most stealth I could manage I snuck up behind one of the Strigoi and staked it. I quickly teamed up with the other guard and helped him beat down the other. Pausing to catch my breath for a moment I shot up when I heard a scream from inside the door. I threw it open and saw the Mori these guards were assigned to being attacked unfortunately I couldn't stay and help the guard protect her because I heard my own charge struggling next door.

I burst into that room hoping the guard who had showed us such hospitality would be alright. I grabbed the Strigoi that was literally on top of Dimitri and threw him across the room. Before turning for him I looked at Dimitri, no blood or signs of any other wounds. A quick assessment was all I had time for because I turned to face the Strigoi again but I froze, and my stake even slipped from my grasp. "Uh Rose," Dimitri said from behind me "I'm not claiming to be a guardian or anything here but I'm pretty sure you need that." I didn't move all I did was stare at the man in front of me.

"Hello Rosemary," his voice was the silky smooth one I still remembered, the one that still haunted my dreams.

"Jeremy?" I squeaked out. He did a low sweeping bow and tears pooled into my eyes. "They said you were dead," I whispered still in shock.

"They always _say_ that Rosemary because to them I am dead, and besides you were the best in your class they probably didn't want to lose you."

"Why would they lose me?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't have gone after me as we discussed in the car with Victor? Because if you are that would make my next action ten times easier."

"I don't know what I would have done a lot of my choices are made in the moment, you know that. And what's the question?" I eyed him wearily and began calculating exactly how long it would take me to reach my stake.

"Join me."

"You know that's not really a question but I'll still have to pass."

"Rosemary we could be happy together, forever."

"I made you a promise in that van and now that you're here I'll keep it, but know that if you run I won't chase you I have a job and I intend to do it."

"Very well," he crouched down in a stance to pounce at me.

I lunged at where I knew my stake to be at the same time he lunged for me. There was only one problem on my side. While his target, me, was where he expected it mine, the stake, was not so as I grabbed for it all I found was air. He descended on me faster than I thought possible, even for a Strigoi, I threw my arms out not knowing what else to do. He fell on me, but then nothing else happened. I pushed him off of me and saw a stake in his back, and Dimitri standing over where we were looking grossed out and angry.

I stood "did you do that?"

He nodded sharply but refused to look as I freed my stake and cleaned it. I bent down to Jeremy and brushed a strand of hair from his otherwise beautiful face and then I cried. One tear fell and hit his cheek and others followed suit. I bit my lower lip, hard, to keep from making any sound but soon my shoulders were shaking violently and with every silenced sob my entire body shook.

Dimitri reached down and helped me stand, he pulled me into his arms and I cried into his chest, this was wrong and I knew it a guardian should never leave herself open and vulnerable. But for whatever reason I felt safe with Dimitri even though it was supposed to be the other way around. Dimitri picked my chin up and forced me to stare at him with teary eyes. He bent down and softly pressed his lips to mine. Whether it was because I trusted him, liked him, missed Jeremy, replaced his lips with Jeremy's, or simply because I was reacting I don't think I'll ever know but I kissed Dimitri back. I returned his soft comforting kiss at first but then it turned violent and I pulled his body as close to me as I could needing every part of us to touch. I stumbled backwards with him as he began pushing me to a wall. But then I tripped, I fell over Jeremy's dead body I landed on my butt my legs draped over him and I brought my hands up to cover my face and cried again. But this time I cried because two months ago when I was told Jeremy was dead I felt like I would never move on that I would always love him. But now I didn't I could feel myself falling for Dimitri.

The newly realized object of my affection then bent down and picked me up in his arms. He sighed and carried me out of our neighbor's house. When we returned to ours he set me on the couch and called the Court with a request for new guardians. The conversation ended and I didn't hear him for another minute and a half but when he reappeared he offered me a cup of hot chocolate. I drank it gratefully. As he sat beside me I turned an idea over and over in my head. Finally I set the cup down and threw one leg over Dimitri, straddling his waist. I took his face in both of my hands and kissed him quickly and sweetly. Letting no time pass he responded quickly and kissed me back too. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter. I didn't fight him as he pulled me to the bedroom and I wondered if I was just another near guard who was being abused or someone he actually cared about, I don't think I'll ever know. But I didn't fight him as he laid me down, nor as he stripped me of clothes, I didn't fight when he bit too hard, or when he shoved himself in, I didn't fight when didn't wait long enough or when he went too hard. And after he finished and pulled the cover over us both I had enjoyed it enough to allow myself to sleep with him in his bed instead of traveling to my own horrible pink one.

As to my knowledge Dimitri really does care about me and I actually love him too now. I still fight every day to protect him but I've also been helpful around the house, my room isn't pink anymore and the diamond ring on my finger helps me get my way more often than I used to. Dimitri and I have a beautiful daughter named Harmony and she's the joy of both of our lives, she's currently at academy in a relationship, we think, with her mentor. Dimitri hasn't been attacked since that night and although most would consider it good I do miss the after perks of it.


	10. 10 Buisness and Pleasure

Rating: M

Summary: Lissa has always needed "special attention" from Rose but what happens when Dimitri walks in on them? Will he disown Rose or simply make things more interesting?

POV: Rose

Word Count: 1,727

#10: Business and Pleasure

I kissed her again feeling her soft lips press to my own wind chapped ones in a need I was too familiar with. I closed my eyes more to try and hide the truth of what I was doing from myself more than from enjoyment. She closed hers in pleasure. I felt her hands snaking my shirt off eager to move quickly and get past the "innocent" parts as she called them. Innocent! How could any of this be innocent? I'm involved I have a boyfriend how could she not understand! But all the same I didn't protest when my shirt was pulled over my head. In an attempt to slow this down and possibly end it early tonight I tangled my hand in her hair and my other arm wrapped around her waist. She gasped in surprise and pleasure as our hips touched. When her mouth opened I slid my tongue in and began to explore her too familiar mouth.

_He laid me gently on the cabin bed and trailed soft kisses up my neck, then along my jaw, and finally he found my eager mouth. I responded to him instantly and kissed him back with the same fervently that he kissed me. As his hands explored my body I knew this was love I knew what Dimitri and I had was love and what Lissa and I were doing was out of her lust and my sense of duty._

She allowed me to take my passive role lying underneath her as her hands undid my bra and her mouth quickly sought out the newly uncovered treasures.

_My bra was thrown to the side somewhere on the floor with both of our shirts and when he turned back to me he wasn't quickly savage like she was, instead he paused. In fact he paused so long I was scared he was thinking of a way to get out of this because I was such a disappointment. I began to shift from under him "I uh, I'll just go back to my dorm," I said as I tried to get out from under him and fetch my clothes blushing and fighting back tears of rejection._

"_Roza," he had called to me and forced me beneath him again "I am not staring because you are ugly I'm staring because you are beautiful."_

_Beautiful_ I thought as I hovered above Lissa shoving my fingers into her, it was a word that no boy had ever called me before. Sure "hotness incarnated" was practically my nickname but to hear "beautiful" and from Dimitri! Way better than hotness incarnated. I tried to focus again as her moans became less frequent and instead she began whining. I realized I had stopped and shoved two fingers inside of her and began to pull in and out quickly. Moans escaped again and several times my name slipped out from her lips, it had no effect on me.

"_Rose," he whined as my mouth took more and more of him in. He was whining at my painfully slow pace but I knew, I knew if I went slowly now when I sped up he would be in heaven. I did speed up finally and he tangled his fingers in my hair and screamed for me "Rose, Rose, Rose, oh god Rose!" Each time my name left his mouth I felt myself get wetter and wetter in my most private place. _

Lissa's head dipped below my line of sight and I felt her try to tease me with her tongue. But her tongue or hand or anything else could never do for me what Dimitri's did. But I forced moans out for her anyways because I knew if I didn't she would become upset and only try newer weirder things on me. I thought back to when she first told me spirit was driving her crazy. At first I had been stupid enough to assume what everyone else did that she was literally losing her mind but one night at a sleepover in her room she showed me what she really meant. Ever since then I've been coming here twice a month to "fix" her "crazy." But since two months ago it's begun to make me nauseous not because I'm not into girls, which I'm not by the way, or because pleasing your best friend isn't awkward, which it is by the way, but because since then Dimitri and I had begun an official secret relationship. I was cheating on him! But what could I say to her 'sorry fix it yourself I'm tired of it?' or maybe 'I can't do this anymore because I'm in love with my mentor' ya that would work.

I gasped as her tongue dipped inside me and I realized I had been forgetting to moan for her she must have gotten bored. I bit my lip as I fought with her new trick and tried to keep my moans in, pleasure was pleasure I acknowledged my body's wants and "needs" but I wouldn't moan for Lissa. I heard the door crack open and a startled gasp. I jerked my head over to the door and my face turned an instant crimson, I looked away, tears pooling in my eyes, in embarrassment. Lissa looked up from her previous task and smiled at our intruder. "I'm glad you could make it," she said.

Shock filled me and my tears leaked from my eyes _she planned this! _

"You a-asked to s-see me P-Princess I came as you r-requested." I heard so many different things in his voice. Embarrassment, shock, nervousness, and pain, pain was _definitely_ there.

I pushed myself off the bed and grabbed a robe I was planning on wearing after all this was done, then again as far as I was concerned this was done, forever. I wrapped it around me and ran from the room past my back stabbing best friend and past Dimitri. Or at least I tried to run; Dimitri grabbed me by the arm and jerked me back. He pulled me into the room and then shut the door. He turned me violently and his grip became overwhelmingly tight. "How could you," he asked his voice rough. I didn't look up at him I didn't want him to see my tears. "I get a call ten minutes ago from Lissa asking me to come here because she needed help moving some things and I find her head in your crotch! How could you do this to me Rose? How long has this been going on?"

"About five months," Lissa provided also putting on a white silky robe, her white robe looked a million times better, and more seductive, than my cotton blue one.

"So I wasn't even the first person you stepped into bed with it just so happened that your other partner was a girl so it would be impossible for me to tell how convenient for you!"

He finally let go of me but he shoved me away from him as he did. I tripped over my own feet and fell to the floor. I looked up at him my tears showing for the first time. I saw his eyes melt and he rushed over to me, he kneeled beside me and pulled me into his arms and cradled me. "I never wanted to hurt you," I whispered to him.

"I find that hard to believe," he told me quietly.

"Um is there something I'm missing?" Lissa asked arms crossed standing over us.

"We're dating," I whispered.

Lissa gasped and stared at both of us. "That's not allowed!" She breathed.

"Ya we got that," Dimitri said rolling his eyes.

"Lissa you can't tell anyone," I told her sternly.

"I won't tell," I hated the smirk that came over her face when she said that. "But I want what you both came here for."

"I didn't realize we were assigned jobs," Dimitri said with a suspicious glare.

"Of course you have jobs you are both my guards after all," she said with a sly smirk. She grabbed my hand and tugged me up. She grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me lightly, out of embarrassment I jerked my head back.

"You can't be serious about this," Dimitri said apparently catching on before me.

"Oh but I am," she said and tugged him up as well. She led him over to the bed and laid him down. She crawled on top of him and my eyes went wide as I finally understood. Her lips covered his and to protect our secret he kissed her back. I stood uncomfortably watching my best friend and my secret boyfriend make out.

Without saying a word she removed his shirt revealing the abs that made my heart race still. Tears filled my eyes as I watched her hands travel his body but I knew this was necessary. He looked over at me and pushed Lissa to the side and beckoned to me. I smiled knowing I was still on his mind. He pulled me to him and kissed me roughly. From behind me Lissa took off my robe and hers, I felt her fingers slide into me and I moaned as I kissed Dimitri deeper. I heard Lissa moan and I opened one eye to see Dimitri's hand rubbing her breast. I closed it again and moved my hand down and undid his pants throwing them to the side and then rubbing my hand on him. He moaned into our kiss as well. I heard Lissa's moans grow louder and opened my eye again to see that he moved to her clit. He slid inside and began moving.

After some faster movements on all of our parts we all came and broke apart panting. I moved down to Lissa and reluctantly licked her clean. Each lick also enticed a moan from her and her hands went to tangle in my hair but Dimitri grabbed her hands and led her to his own messy area. She excitedly licked him up and down until he was clean; she seemed frustrated when he didn't moan the same way he moaned for me. He bent his own head over and cleaned me up too. After everyone was clean Dimitri bent down and kissed me sweetly. "All for you," he whispered into my ear.


	11. 11 I Wouldn't Put Myself In Front Of Her

Rating: T

Summary: A story where Rose is a Mori but still Lissa's best friend. When Lissa's family dies leaving her as the last in her line Dimitri Belikov a young but promising guardian is quickly assigned to her but when he meets her best friend things get more complicated.

POV: Rose

Word Count: 1,763

#11: I Wouldn't Throw Myself In Front Of Her

My best friend and I were princess in our family's, both royal and both in the smaller side of royal families. Her being one of four Dragonmir though did put her in a smaller family than my own Badica family who were composed of a couple hundred members. The car crash that Lissa's family was recently involved in left her as the only member of her family. In her grief I stayed with her the whole time not just as her friend but as a morning member of her family as well. Together we attended academy and she told me that one of the guardian's on campus, a new promising one, was already assigned as her guard.

We waited in headmistress Kirova's office to meet her guard, ok so she was here to meet her guard and I was here to be punished for speaking out against my teacher but I'd still meet him too. I sat in the Kirova's office tapping my finger and ignoring Kirova's lecture when the door opened. I turned to see the visitor and had to stop drool from coming out of my mouth as I saw him. "You asked to see me Ellen?" his voice was silky velvet.

"Yes Dimitri, wait outside please I'll speak with you and the Dragonmir Princess after I'm done dealing with Miss Badica."

I snarled at her "you realize that I too am a princess right? And that you should show me the same respect you show Lissa right?"

Kirova scoffed "when you begin to act like a princess Rosemarie then I will address you as such."

I stood up outraged by her unfair treatment of me "you don't get to pick and choose when I'm a princess and when I'm not! Do you think my mother would approve? Do you think my _father_ would?" I asked playing the father card I knew I had everyone knew who my father was and that he was a seriously bad guy Abe Mazur was not to be messed with. But my mother Abigale Badica was more respectable and so my parents chose to give me her last name instead.

"Miss Badica you do not get to sit here in _my _office and threaten me!"

"Well you don't get to sit in your chair being a pompous bitch and insult me and refuse me my proper title and we'll see what my father has to say about it." I stormed out of the office slamming the door behind me.

"Rose what's wrong?" Lissa came up to me concerned holding onto my arm.

"Apparently Kirova wants a parent conference with daddy in which he's going to explain to her that my title of "princess" isn't an optional thing and that if one princess will be referred to by her title they all will be."

"Oh Rose you're just being touchy because of what Jessie said earlier calm down."

"No I'm tired of no one respecting me around here just cause I'm your best friend doesn't make me not a princess. Just because you're a more important princess doesn't negate the fact that I'm still a princess."

"I know," she said and hugged me.

I heard the highly attractive man chuckle at me. "What does it matter?" he said lounging sexily in a chair.

"It matters to me!" I yelled and stormed out of the office yanking my cell phone from my pocket.

Behind me I heard Lissa yelling at him asking why he had to go and say something like that and upset me. I heard him apologize for upsetting her and after that I had walked out of hearing distance. I dialed my father's number as I leaned against the administrative building. On the second ring though I sighed and hung my phone up. I let my arm fall and looked up thinking. _Maybe he was right, after all since when have I cared what people thought about me?_ I sighed and pocketing my cell phone walked up the stairs back to Kirova's office. I pushed past Lissa and the dreamy man and walked into Kirova's office and slammed my hand down on her desk. "Just tell me." I demanded, she looked at me curiously "tell me my punishment so I can move on with my day."

"What about your father wouldn't he like to be here?" She asked with a smug look on her face.

"Listen you're my principle not my classmate now tell me so I can go."

She seemed disappointed even by my lack of reaction. But I didn't grant her the response she desired instead I stared at her keeping a level head. "Very well then your punishment is to go through Dhampir conditioning for one week before school for two hours. You'll train under Dimitri for the week and then you may return to your normal daily activities."

"Fine," I mumbled turning to leave.

The gorgeous man standing beside Lissa put his hand on my shoulder "meet me in front of the gym at five a.m. for the next week." I swallowed hard and nodded _THAT'S Dimitri? Hello happy week._

The next day I arrived with my long hair up in a high pony tail and in some shorts and a tank top. I wore a sports bra that was a bit painful on my larger than normal Mori chest. I stood in front of the gym and for being up so early I didn't feel that tired. I smiled as I saw Dimitri approaching. I pushed myself off of the door that I was resting on a sauntered over to meet him.

"So what's on the schedule today teach?"

"One hundred pushups, three hundred sit-ups, and then twenty laps running. If you have time after that then you'll do sprints and suicides."

I stared at him blankly "you realize you're just supposed to punish me right, not kill me?"

He smirked a little at my joke then snapped his fingers I dropped to the floor and did about twenty uncounted pushups before I even got the form right. By the time I reached twenty my arms were going to fall off and I was ready to cry. I collapsed to the floor and didn't even bother to get up when he threatened me with more. "Fine," he said sighing and running a hand threw his beautiful silky brown hair. "Switch to sit ups for now then you can go back to the pushups."

I did as I was instructed but my body still revolted the work. At sit up 264 I collapsed on my back crying and holding my gut as I curled into a ball trying to end the pain. I felt his sympathetic eyes on me and as I rocked back and forth I could hear him sigh. "Looks like my original goals will have to become targets for the end of the week." I still said nothing as I rocked back and forth "are you ok?" he asked walking over to me.

I whimpered as a response, I stayed in a tight ball for a while until first bell rang. I pushed myself off the floor and weakly traveled towards my first class. Dimitri followed me close behind ensuring I was ok enough to reach classes.

When I walked into my first class I was huddled over myself still trying to ease the pain. "What's wrong Rosy can't make it as a Dhampir?" Jessie teased.

"Don't even start with me today!" I yelled at Jessie and as I yelled fire burst from my mouth and licked towards the boy's face. He jumped back startled and I continued to my seat.

The rest of the week passed like that Dimitri would train me until I collapsed on the floor crying and every once in a while we would laugh at something said or something happening in school. When the week was over Lissa had obtained special permission for us to go to the nearby, which meant only an hour away instead of four, mall with guardians of course.

I sat in the back seat in between Lissa and Dimitri, in the back back of the van sat three more guardians who would accompany us and protect us. When we came to the mall Dimitri and a man named Zack were our near guards and Alberta and Kane were our far guards. There was another guardian James who stayed in the van in case a quick getaway was needed. Lissa and I shopped and gossiped and the whole trip seemed really uneventful until I noticed Dimitri tense and nudge Zack. He nodded his head to the store across from the one we were in and I followed his gaze. I saw a red eyed person staring at us and I nervously grabbed Lissa's hand, I put the dress she had been looking at back on the rack and grabbed her wrist bracing to run. I saw Zack exit the store first. I knew the protocol and I followed it I kept a tight hold of Lissa and sprinted out towards the car with Dimitri following us. Zack followed and we all reached the car. We took off with no challenge from the Strigoi though Lissa complained quiet a lot about not getting the dress she had wanted.

When we reached the academy Lissa excused herself from the group and went to meet Christian in the library. The other guardians dispersed leaving Dimitri and I alone. I touched his shoulder gently and looked at him concerned "are you ok?" I asked I noticed his hands clenched into tight fists.

"No," he said straining to keep his voice level "I'm not!"

"What's wrong," I said keeping my hand on his shoulder.

"You could have gotten killed today and what's worse I would have reacted wrong!"

"Relax we didn't even get approached by the Strigoi, I bet he didn't even see us. And what do you mean you would have reacted wrong?"

"That's not the point you were in danger, and I mean I, I wouldn't have jumped in front of Lissa if that Strigoi did approach us."

"What why not?" I asked shocked.

"Because Rose," he said turning suddenly to face me and gripping my shoulders tightly "I wouldn't have jumped in front of her I would have jumped in front of you!"

"W-What?" I asked staring at him blushing heavily.

He didn't answer me with words instead he pushed his lips gently on mine. I inhaled deeply and then threw my hands around his neck and kissed him back.


	12. 12 Why Celebrate

Rating: T

Summary: Short 4th of July fiction

POV: Rose

Word Count: 301

#12: Why Celebrate?

Dimitri and I lay on a blanket he brought. We were under the shade of a tree and Christian and Lissa weren't sitting too far ahead of us. I cuddled into his arms as we lounged back watching the palace workers set up for the fireworks that were going to begin soon. "Fourth of July," I muttered.

"What about it?" Dimitri asked looking down at my resting form in his arms.

I smirked up at him "well it doesn't make since that we celebrate it."

"Why not," he asked "it was a great day in American history, the day we won our independence from Great Britain."

"I know that's why most people celebrate but why us? The Dhampirs, we aren't free."

"What do you mean of course we are."

"No," I said looking sadly into his eyes "we aren't we're only born to ensure that the Mori have guards. I understand why humans celebrate, Mori too, even Strigoi have a right to celebrate they're more free than we are."

He looked down at me silently. I looked up at his face and saw that I pretty much ruined the evening for him. "I'm sorry Dimitri I shouldn't have said that."

"No," he said and stroked my face gently looking down at me "you're right, we aren't free. But this life we have I'm ok with it, it's fine for me and it works so I'm not going to complain. It's free enough for me, and if it isn't for you well then celebrate getting to look at pretty lights in the sky."

I smiled up and him and kissed him softly "or I'll just use it as an excuse to kiss you more often," I said smirking at him playfully and kissing him again as we both heard the fireworks start.


	13. 13 Pretending

Rating: T

Summary: Dimitri is engaged to Tasha but Rose comes back to academy when he meets his new student what will happen?

POV: Dimitri

Word Count: 1,419

#13: Pretending

I had been summoned to work unexpectedly away from my wife to be, Tasha Ozara, and our unborn baby. I hurried to the office where Ellen was waiting for me "sorry I'm late," I said as I walked into the room.

"It's fine Dimitri as you can see our runaways have returned so good news for you, you won't have to travel next week looking for them. However morning sessions with Rosemarie and afternoon ones as well will be needed to catch her up. I would also appreciate it if you would escort her back to her dormitory after you're done with her training sessions."

"Of course and which one is Rose?"

"Rosemarie if you could turn and kindly say hello to Dimitri it would be appreciated."

"I told you _Ellen_ I prefer Rose but if you're not going to use my preferred name I guess I can go ahead and do the same to you." She smiled after her starcky remark and turned to me, I kept the surprise I felt inside off of my face, she was beautiful. "Hello teach I'm your new pain in the butt."

I actually smiled at her joke she was funny the kind of kid that would have been at the center of the social circle. "Well why don't we get started now?"

She followed me to the gym area and I started her on running. She complained only a little before starting off at a pathetic pace. I put my head in my hands _you are __**engaged**__ you should __**not**__ be looking at other girls __**and**__ she's your student! _

"I'm done," she panted hands on her knees.

I looked up at her and smiled "you should not be here until the end of practice."

"Why is that?" she asked concerned.

"Because that's all you're doing today."

"What?" she screeched.

"That's all your training is for today so get going."

She grumbled and tied some bandages around her knee then took off again. I stared curiously at her knee as she ran. I saw her favoring it just the smallest amount. "Come here," I summoned. She looked at me from across the field and turned and cut across half of it and stopped in front of me.

"What's wrong?" she asked leaning on her good leg.

I knelt down in front of her and undid the bandages. She imideately kicked out with her good leg and tried to kick my head. I dodged effortlessly and landed away from her.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked her.

"If you think you're going to score a peak you're crazy you pervert!" she screamed blushing furiously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked standing from the crouching position I had landed in. She pointed down and I noticed for the first time that she was wearing a skirt made of an elastic material. "That was so not what I was going for," I said pulling an ointment out of my pocket. "This can help your knee heal much faster and make it easier to run on."

She glanced at me and then sat down extending her bad leg for me. I took the ointment out and smeared it on her leg. Her skin was smooth and silky and I enjoyed applying the ointment much more than I should have.

When I was done I stood again and extended my hand to her. "Let's call it a day there is only twenty minutes left anyway and we'll let the ointment start healing it through the day."

"No I wanna finish I didn't let you put the ointment on to treat me like a kid. Plus I'm only training with you in the first place because I'm behind I'll never catch up if I don't give it my all." She went to take off again and turned back to look at me "plus teach I can't let you baby me." With that she took off running again. Her form glided over the ground as she steadily increased her speed.

"Rose!" I called as twenty minutes passed and it was time for her to get to class.

She ran over to me sweating pretty badly. "What's up?" she asked panting.

"Here," I said as I handed her one of my sweat towels and a water bottle I had been keeping for later.

She looked at them surprised "thanks." She took them and first wiped her face with the towel and then rested it on her shoulders then took a long drink of the water. I guiltily watched her beautiful soft lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Would they be soft? What would they taste like? "Hello?" she said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said "what did you need?"

"We have to get going or I'll be late."

"Right sorry I'm not used to walking people to class."

"Sorry you have to baby sit me."

"No big deal," I said standing up and walking her to her first class.

I ran into Alberta a little later "hey," she said "I heard you got stuck with Rose as your newest student."

"Ya I didn't know word would spread so quickly."

"Ya Stan was cracking up in the teacher's lounge and offering his condolences to you." I chuckled lightly and leaned back against a nearby wall. "So is she bad?"

"No she's been really good and taking it all pretty seriously."

"That's good and surprising to hear."

"Why what was she like?"

"That's right you weren't here before she ran away. She's usually very irresponsible and partying like crazy."

"Odd she doesn't seem like it."

"Let's hope so for her sake and yours." We both laughed then parted ways.

All day my mind stayed on Rose. She constantly ran all over my brain. I thought of her legs, her lips, her eyes, and her beautiful body. I thought of all of the things I could do to her my mind running crazy with all the possibilities. Ok I realize that she's my student so thinking all of these things is horrible and wrong but let me point out that I am containing these thoughts and these feelings to my brain.

After school I met up with Rose at the gym again. She began her running with no complaints this time. I watched her again and her beauty stunned me again. I walked her to her dorm as I had been instructed. I headed home and when I saw Tasha sitting on the couch it took me a moment to remember why! I couldn't believe it Rose had distracted me so much I forgot about my _wife to be_. I'm a horrible person I thought as I greeted her.

Two months later Rose is finally working on hand to hand combat with me. She was pretty good but I could see why she was getting her butt kicked in combat classes. I ducked under one of her kicks and then shot up grabbing her leg, she screamed and wrapped the leg I was holding and her other leg around my neck. "Rose!" I said as she began to choke me. I grabbed her back and hoisted her up, she resituated her legs from around my neck to around my waist. I knew the gym doors were locked, so did she, I stared up into her eyes and she stared down at me.

"I think I like this," she suddenly said. I looked at her confused "being taller than you."

I chuckled at her and lowered her just a little and kissed her neck line softly. She moaned a little and her hands traveled into my hair and began playing with it. I kissed higher up and was one kiss away from her lips when I paused and felt my face twist in confliction. "What's wrong?" Rose asked.

I opened my eyes and looked into her beautiful ones "Rose I'm engaged."

She looked down she wasn't surprised she knew I knew the whole school knew. "What if," she said stroking my face gently "we just pretended for now that you weren't?"

I looked at her I closed my eyes and surrendered myself to her. I kissed her and ran my hands down her back. For now it was nice to pretend I could never leave Tasha not with her having my baby but my heart would always be with Rose now so for now pretending was all we could do.


	14. 14 Regrets II

Rating: T

Summary: Final part of Regrets with a happy ending!

POV: Rose

Word Count: 1,212

#14: Regrets II

I couldn't take it anymore the smoking, the drinking, the partying, the sex. Just to get away from the memory of Dimitri. Of course the day when the hangover set in always sucked cause then of course I was left with all my pain and the regrets. But I was done with it all now; I couldn't live life like this anymore. I had to try something different something new, I had to try to go after him. So two months after his disappearance I went after the love of my life. I had no real intention in mind yet right now it was just to find him.

I stumbled upon him on the streets of a large Russian city he had knocked me out and now I sat alone and confused in a large room on a small bed. I sat up and looked around everything was weird and the door wasn't a normal door, it was a door with an electronic lock. I pulled my knees close to my body and hugged them wondering where I was. _That was you wasn't it?_ I thought back trying to remember it didn't take me long, I knew the man that had knocked me out in the street was the man I loved. I heard the door click open and my head shot over to look at it. There he stood seemingly the same as always wearing his duster I half expected him to walk over and scoop me up and tell me we were going to run away and he'd kill every Strigoi in the house. As it was he did walk over to me but instead he violently seized my wrists and kissed me.

The kiss wasn't the kiss that we used to share, ya I lied at the dumb funeral we had kissed, and we had had sex. But normally our kisses were sweet even the ones during sex but this one, this one was animalistic it was wild and crazy with no real feeling. I pulled away from him frightened. I looked into his eyes and in them I found the old eyes of the man I loved, tinted with red of course. I suddenly remembered my most valueable possession I had brought it with me. My hand tore from his and shot into my pocket, there my fingers clutched a velvet box so tightly I was sure I was white knuckled.

Dimitri never did look to see what was in that pocket and with all the times that he visited coming and going we never said much. Sometimes I stayed up so late thinking that I would lapse in and out of consciousness during the day. On a day that I was feeling particularly drowsy he burst into the room without warning he seemed…afraid. He picked me up from the bed and clutched me close to him. He walked over to the metallic window that I had put hours into trying to break and shattered it with one hit. He quickly jumped out of it and sped off, I was sleepy and I quickly lost my hold on consciousness.

When I woke up I was in a very small dark room I was laid on a make shift bed and by that I mean Dimitri's favorite duster. On my lap was a cell phone and a note attached to it. I quickly realized the cell phone was my old one and detached the note from it, the note read:

Roza, When you awake I will not be there something went wrong at the castle and some of the people I live with wanted to kill you. Naturally I will not allow that to happen. That is why you are in a warehouse, be careful not to wander too much. When you wake up immediately call me on: 555-9575 I'll come back when you call.

Dimka

I called his phone as I had been instructed we didn't talk long but we talked for about five minutes. He told me he'd be here in about 6 hours and not to do anything stupid until he got here. I waited silently in my room for him, eventually I fell asleep exhausted from all of the stress.

I was woken up when a door slammed open. I jolted up in my bed and clutched my cell phone to me. I hid in the corner as I waited to see what would happen. The door to my small closet room swung open and I saw Dimitri. I looked up at him and smiled a small half forced smile. He walked over to me and leaned down he stroked my cheek and then began to lead me outside. I followed in a zombie willingness. I suddenly felt two new arms around me and the wrenched me away from Dimitri's grip, then fire flew up around him. The next thing I saw was Lissa throwing a stake into Dimitri's heart. My eyes widened and I felt myself pathetically pulling on my captors grasp. Of course I didn't break it I was too weak to so I sat and watch hopelessly as Lissa dug a stake further and further into my beloved's chest.

Suddenly his screams ended and he fell to the floor. My captor released me and ran to Lissa, it was Adrian, he began healing the burns she had obtained. Christian saw that Lissa was in good hands and rushed to me. I all but flew to Dimitri though. I cried as I looked at his still face, then something I didn't expect happened. His eyes twitched then opened, and the red was gone! I hugged him tightly to me and he was crying Lissa began screaming and insisted that she be with him. She took his other hand and tried to yank his head from my lap, I gave her a look that said 'back off.' She warred with it for a moment then decided a hand was good enough. I cooed softly to Dimitri and stroked his hair gently.

"I have something for you," he said weakly up to me.

I looked at him curious "what?"

He reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the velvet box "someone I love kept this safe for me and I think now she should wear it. As long as she wants me, even after the horrible things I did, the people I hurt, all my mistakes."

"I want you, I want this, I want the wedding!" I let him slip the heart shaped diamond onto my finger and I cried as I held his hand. "It's beautiful Dimitri." I looked up at my friends "how did you find me?"

"We tracked your cell phone and came here, we learned after you left how to charm a stake with spirit and free a Strigoi," Adrian answered.

The point of life is to live and be happy. That means you should have the least amount of regrets as possible. Since Dimitri and I were married and he really did get a chance to give me my ring I've crossed off several regrets that I never thought I would get to. I want to try to live happily with Dimitri and kill all regrets.


	15. 15 One of the Boys

Rating: T

Summary: Rose starts out acting like a tom boy but then she realizes if she wants to get Dimitri's attention she needs to stand out in more of a girl way.

POV: Rose

Word Count: 1,996 (Including Lyrics)

#15: One of The Boys

I saw a spider, I didn't scream  
'Cause I can belch the alphabet  
Just double dog, dare me

I walked from fifth period with Mason and his best friend Eddie the three of us rough housing all the way to the cafeteria. The boys would grab at my neck and try to ruffle my hair with a noggie, usually they were too slow. But they did get me a few times and my hair definitely paid for it. I walked into the cafeteria with a stupid smile on my face and a my hair sticking in every direction. I waved the boys off and sat down with Lissa. She looked at my hair with horror and tried to tame it a bit, I brushed her off "I don't care what I look like," I told her.

"Good thing you don't because those girls over there are laughing," she said pointing to a group across the cafeteria. I gave them the finger and then turned around and started eating my lunch.

And I chose guitar over ballet  
And I'd take these suckers down  
'Cause they just get in my way 

I had just finished warming up at the punching bag when five of the stronger boys in my combat class all lunged at me. I dodged one, flipped another over my back then drove my foot into his stomach officially "killing" him. The next two I got in a fist fight with having to try and avoid both of them at once. The one I had initially dodged was planning something with the other one who was not unconscious. I knocked one boy back with a kick to his stomach and drug the other one to the floor with me. When I had finished with them I had an even coating of sweat on my body but turned to face the other two. One rushed me from the front and the other from the back; I smirked at how easy they were making this for me. I waited a few second then jumped up and the two knocked heads knocking each other out.

The way you look at me  
Is kind of like a little sister  
You high-five your goodbyes  
And it leaves me nothing but blisters 

I saw Dimitri standing in the back of my combat class and stood proudly on my heap of victims. He smiled in approval and on my way out stopped me and held out a hand for a high-five, reluctantly I gave it to him and he ruffled my hair. _No!_ I thought _he's treating me like a dumb kid sister! I have to change something._

So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys

I walked into the school dance in a punk rocker skirt, with black leggings under it, combat boots, and a tight tank top. I quickly found Lissa but she was sucking face with Christian so I went over and found Mason and Eddie who were arm wrestling near the punch table. "Come now boys there's no reason to fight for second place," they looked up at me and smirked.

"Come on Rose you've gotta give me a rematch," Mason said "I've been lifting more weights and I know I'll beat you." I smirked and slammed my elbow down on the table holding my hand out for him. He grasped it and we started on Eddie's signal.

So over the summer something changed  
I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs  
And I studied lolita religiously 

I noticed at the dance not _one_ guy asked me to dance or anything. Even Dimitri was lazily scanning over the crowd shouldn't his eyes not have left me? _Well let's just fix that_ I thought so I ran up to Lissa's room and opened her door with the spare key, she was away visiting Christian's aunt with him so I stayed on campus. Dimitri sadly was accompanying them and I was left virtually alone on the deserted campus. I raided Lissa's room and found several key items in it that I did not have. Among them were a razor, make-up, dresses (casual ones even!), high heels, flats, frilly shirts and skirts, and possibly the most important discovery of all was that girls had different underwear besides boy shorts!

So I began my quest I would work for hours for Headmistress Kirova and I would earn five dollars an hour. After I had saved up _a lot_ of money I got Alberta to drive me into town where I wasted almost all of it replacing my wardrobe buying a really good razor and plenty of refills, some new gossip magazines, and a few hair accessories, I even got the different underwear called: panties. I did however indulge in some black nail polish along with my girly colors. I was about to leave when a dress caught my eye, I knew we had a dance coming up so I got it.

When I got home I stuffed old non-conforming clothes into the trash can, save a few for either emotional attachments or necessity. I then hung up all my new outfits and neatly lined up my favorite new flats. I put my make-up away in my medicine cabinet and took to the shower to try out the new razor. While I did I listened to Lissa's i-pod which I had borrowed from her room. It had artists like: Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Carrie Underwood, Brittney Spears, and Ashlee Simpson I mean seriously no Metallica or Linkin Park? I drug the razor under my arms and over my legs. I cussed a lot and had a few cuts after I was done.

And I walked right into school  
And caught you staring at me 

Luckily when school started I had mastered shaving and now had no cuts. I was putting on the finishing touch to my make-up and was wearing a cute pink and white sun dress. My new white flats looked great with it and I wore some stud white earrings and a beaded bracelet.

As I left my room and entered the quad I tried to contain my grin as I saw conversations end so people could stare and heard whispers about my new look. I arrived at my first period class and saw Dimitri and Stan talking at his desk, apparently I was early because I was the first person in the room besides the two. "Hey teach times two what's up?"

"Oh hey Ro-" Dimitri started to say but cut himself off as both of their heads turned to me.

'Cause I know what you know  
But now you're gonna have to take a number  
It's okay, maybe one day  
But not until you give me my diamond ring 

I winked at Dimitri and shrugged "my seat still in the back of the class Guardian Stan?" I asked looking past Dimitri.

He nodded but gave no verbal answer which only made me smirk more. The two guardians finished their conversation in a hushed whisper as I sat in the back playing with my white nail polish.

"Uh, hey Rose," I heard Luke, a mori, address me.

I looked up from my nail and smiled sweetly at him "hi there," I said softly.

"So um do you have a date to the dance that's coming up?"

I looked up at him innocently through my long mascaraed eye lashes "not yet."

"Oh well I was wondering if you uh maybe wanted to go with me?"

I casually looked over him and saw Dimitri staring at him with a tightly fixed glare. "She can't," a voice I soon recognized as Mason's said.

"Why not?" Luke snapped.

"She's going with me," Mason answered chuffely.

"Fat chance buddy everyone knows Rose and I were meant to be," Eddie interrupted kissing my cheek and winking at the other two boys.

'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be your homecoming queen  
Pin-up poster dream, not one of the boys 

I walked into the school dance in the killer little black dress I had purchased on my 'get-more-girly' outing. I smirked as the entire male population turned towards me. I strutted in staring straight ahead and didn't stop until I reached Christian and Lissa. "Well if it isn't the new queen of the school," Christian said rolling his eyes playfully.

"Word around the school is she may really be she's supposed to be favorite for winning prom queen," Lissa said while resting in Christian's arms.

"Ya well that would be cool but I'm actually looking for, ah! There he is see ya around." I said as I walked away from the lovers and approached Dimitri, I heard his breath catch as his eyes spotted me. This time they couldn't leave. I had noticed a few of the kids asking some of the younger teachers like Alberta or Molly to dance heck someone even asked Stan. So I felt confident as I walked up to Dimitri "wanna dance?"

He rose one eyebrow but nodded and offered me a hand. The song had changed to a slow song so he gently led me in a slow rock back and forth.

"This years prom queen," Kirova announced over the microphone suddenly. "By a land slide is none other than Rosemarie Hathaway."

I wanna be a flower, not a dirty ring  
I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team  
And I swear maybe one day, you're gonna wanna  
Make out, make out, make out with me  
Don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be 

After one of my practices with Dimitri I was headed to the shower to clean up before putting on my nice clothes and make-up. I was just stuffing my shirt into a locker when he came into the room mumbling something about leaving his western in here. "Rose it's just me I-" he stopped as he saw me standing in front of him in only a bra and my tight practice shorts.

I smirked at him "hey teach lose something," I asked pointing to the bench behind me where the book he was looking for sat.

"Uh, ya," his eyes never left me and I stared at him curiously.

"Wanna forget about that ugly western and come over here?" I asked as I finished throwing my shirt into the locker.

"N-No I'm just here to get my book Rose, sorry to walk in on you," he said heading for the book. But I was faster and I reached the bench first. I sat down and put the book in between my legs.

"I'm not mad, just sit down Dimitri."

He shook his head blushing furiously. I took his hand and led him into a sitting position. Once he was on the bench I removed his book from my legs and swung one leg over his body so I was sitting on his lap but facing him. I cupped his face in my hands and brought it to me. I kissed him softly once, twice, three times but the second time he was responding to me. I kissed him again and slowly ran my tongue over his bottom lip. My eyes were closed but when he shuttered I really wished they weren't so I could have seen him. He opened his mouth just a little bit but it was enough. My tongue slid in like a snake and quickly roamed his mouth.

'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys


	16. 16 Alcohol

Rating: T

Summary: Rose and Dimitri are having communication issues but they'll deal with it when they have to

POV: Rose

Word Count: 782

#16: Alcohol

I stormed out of the house, tears streaming down my face. He stormed out of the house a bottle hung from his hand and he yelled slurred insults after me as I ran to my car. I got in and sped away whipping viciously at my tears knowing how important it was to see when driving. It was so stupid how could he get upset over this and then drunk! He knew I hated it when he drank but it didn't stop him. I thought if I told him that I didn't like it then it would stop. But it seemed that when we fought now that was the first thing he went to, like he wanted to rub it in even more.

I drove down the street and didn't look back, I didn't turn to see if he went back inside or if he stayed on the porch step. I drove until I reached Lissa's house. I parked cricked in her driveway and knocked on the door. Christian opened it, he saw the puffiness in my eyes and the tear stains. Before I even got a word out he pulled me into his arms and held me close. He brought me inside and sat on the couch with me "Lissa's in the shower right now Rose, what happened."

"It was just a fight, he got totally blitzed though."

"I'm sorry, I know you hate that."

"Why would he do it? If you know I hate it surely he knows I hate it, I even told him I hate it."

Christian stroked my hair and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sure Dimitri doesn't mean to hurt you Rose," Christian kissed the top of my head.

"But then why does he?"

"He probably feels conflicted about it but a lot of guys drink to cope with problems."

"That doesn't make it right."

"I'm not saying it does."

Lissa walked out of the shower in a towel "Rose?" she asked confused.

"Dimitri's drunk, we got in a fight."

"I'm sorry Rose."

"Why don't you stay here tonight Rose?" Christian offered.

"Christian," Lissa snapped.

"Lissa," Christian's voice was testy and he sent a sharp glare at her.

"Christian it's Thursday!"

"Lissa do _not_ start this right now, Rose needs our help and this is way more important, we can do it tomorrow."

"It's fine," I said getting up smiling at Christian, a forced smile. Christian and I had become a lot closer over the years since Dimitri and I got married and Lissa and I had drifted apart a little.

"I don't want to impose," I said as I wiped my eyes and put on a brave face.

"You're not," Christian insisted pulling me back into his arms.

"I'm fine really," I said pulling tentatively away, I knew Lissa didn't want me here. "Besides I didn't tell Dimitri where I was going to I should really head home." I said my goodbyes quickly, the entire time Christian was sending Lissa glares and I left the house. I drove quietly back to our house, I was a block away when head lights appeared from nowhere, I tried to turn and miss them but they hit me dead on.

The next thing I knew I woke up in a white room for a moment I panicked and thought I was dead, until I felt a hand grab my own. It was Dimitri, my love. Gently he lifted my head from the pillow and cradled me to him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes as I started to get feeling back, everything hurt.

"What happened?" I asked unable to recall.

"You got into a car crash love, the other car veered over into your lane and hit you dead on, and they died on impact. They said you'd die too."

I shook my head "I'm still here," I was reassuring us both.

"I know," he said holding me close to him "and I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am for that."

Christian then burst through the doors "I came as soon as I heard." He rushed over to the other side of the bed and took my other hand "are you ok?"

"I'm ok," I repeated smiling weakly.

"Rose," Dimitri cooed at me to get my attention, I turned to him. "I'm sorry, I know I over reacted about you going out to dinner with Adrian, I guess I'm still a little insecure about you two spending time together. I promise I won't drink anymore, I'll throw it all away when we get home, ok?"

I smiled at him "ok." He leaned over and kissed me.


	17. 17 Articulate

Rating: K

Summary: Dimitri recalls the night he and Rose said I do and tries to find the right word to describe her

POV: Dimitri

Word Count: 177

#17: Articulate

Often when I think back to the day we said "I do" I try to find words to describe how she looked to me. All of the words that are beautiful and used in poetry all seem to fall short of what I feel. She was more than pretty, more than beautiful. She was graceful and polite. I think it was the only day I had ever seen her wear make-up but I'd never forget the sight. She seemed to walk on the air that hovered all around us. Everywhere she went smiles seemed to follow, I remember seeing her in her dress for the first time when she walked down the aisle and the only thing that kept me breathing was the thought that if I needed to go to the hospital we wouldn't be married today. I can't recall her ever looking so harmless as she did that day all dressed in white. In the end I can only ever think of one word that comes close to what she looked like, she was stunning.


	18. 18 First Date

Rating: K+

Summary: Dimitri and Rose are on their first date and Rose wants everything to go perfect unfortunately hardly anything does

POV: Rose

Word Count: 687

#18: First Dates

I sat in my chair across from him, sitting in a very sexy low cut blood red dress. The dress had a very low dipping V line and the bottom didn't cover much either. I had my hair done up in curls and pulled back in an attempt to look more mature. Lissa had even lent me some of her jewelry to heighten my beauty even more. But as sexy as I looked his eyes were glued at the three Mori girls behind me. I sighed for the forth time that night and leaned towards him, revealing maybe a little too much cleavage. "They have their own guards you know, they'll be fine."

His eyes snapped back to me at the dinner table, and I swear I saw I light blush. "I know," he whispered.

"Then keep your eyes on me Dimitri, we don't get a lot of chances to go out on dates tonight is special."

"I know," he said apologetically. "I really do think its special I know it is Rose please don't be upset with me."

I reached my hand out and covered his with it. "I know, just try to pay attention to me now?"

"Of course, so enlighten me as to why your two friends just walked in over there." He pointed to the main door where Mason and Eddie walked in, not dressed at all for the fine dining experience of the restaurant so obviously here to find me.

"Shit," I said casting my eyes down and trying to blend in.

"It's ok just act natural I'm sure they'll leave," he said reassuringly.

I almost believed him I almost did then "Rose!" it was Mason's voice and I couldn't keep the groan of annoyance inside.

"What is it Mason, Eddie?"

"Well Rose you see we need help with something," Eddie leant down and they were both whispering in my ear. "You don't mind do you Guardian Belikov?"

I saw Dimitri fighting an internal battle "of course not," he finally said "pull up some chairs." The look of horror I gave him instantly told him that was the wrong call.

However they both pulled up chairs on either sides of me and happily dug into the bread basket, earning Dimitri another glare of annoyance. "So what did you guys need help with?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh ya Rose we need you to show us the whole staking someone during an attack thing again," Mason clarified.

It was all I could do not to shoot up in my chair and scream at them "you are interrupting my first date with my boyfriend to ask me about a combat move I've showed you three dozen times?" My voice was dangerously low.

The two looked at each other "um, yes?"

I let out a frustrated sigh/scream and got up from the table threw the napkin on the table and walked out. I heard my heels click on the pavement as I walked to a nearby bridge. I looked into the water below and started to cry, something I didn't do often but I had wanted this date to go perfectly and it was doing anything but.

"Hey," I heard a light whisper and I jumped lightly at his velvety rough voice.

"Hi Dimitri," I said as I walked into his arms.

"You left this," he said handing me my purse.

"Oh thank you! I totally forgot about it in my angry exit."

"I'm sorry that I chose wrong my love, I thought you'd want your friends to stay and talk."

"It's not that I don't love them, there's just a time and place for everything, you know?"

"As a matter of fact I do, and I'm thinking now might be one of those times and places." I looked at him curiously but as he took my face in his hands and kissed me lightly. When he pulled away I smiled at him and looked deeply into his eyes. "Can you ever forgive me my love?"

"I think I can after all there's always our second first date," he chuckled at me and kissed me again.


	19. 19 Circle the Drain

Rating: K+

Summary: Rose and Dimitri have more issues but the main one is alcoholism, mainly Dimitri's when Rose is pushed over the edge what happens. Losely based on Katy Perry's Circle the Drain.

POV: Rose

Word Count: 915

#19: Circle the Drain

I walked out of the dining room excusing both Dimitri and myself as I had one of his arms slung over my shoulder to hold him up. "Prettttyy Rossie," he slurred together.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Lissa asked peering out from the dining room.

"I'll be fine I manage all the time," I told her forcing a smile.

"If you're sure," she said disappearing back into the dining room getting to enjoy her Christmas Eve with family and friends.

I lugged my fiancé up the stairs. I put him in bed and pulled the covers up to his chin "I love you Rosie," he muttered through drunken breathe. I stared at him _do you; at the very least you won't remember in the morning_. I went over to my closet that I was borrowing from Lissa; we were staying in her house. I stripped of my green velvet party dress and pulled on a red and green Christmas gown. I got into bed but I couldn't sleep, _he won't even remember the first time he said he loved me_ the thought protruded again. _Can I marry him if he's always just going to be like this, we already fight about it more than I thought we'd ever fight about anything. He's not going to stop. I-I can't go through with it, I have to tell him soon. _

Christmas passed without incident, mom and dad flew in for the holiday and left again shortly after, mom leaving with Abe now officially his guardian and wife. Christian and Lissa's two boys both loved all their new presents and wouldn't put them down for a minute. Dimitri and I barely talked though, I helped Christian prepare dinner and we ate in silence.

A few days past and eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I wrote Dimitri and note and set my beautiful ring on top of it.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_ I want to be your lover, not your mother. I can't be your savior I don't have the power. I can't sit here and watch you circle the drain. Your wasted and half the time there isn't even a celebration. I have to do what's best for me now. I love you. I always will. But the Dimitri I love is far off holding me in his arms in a cabin in the woods. The Dimitri in front of me doesn't smell of the intoxicating aftershave that always drew me closer he smells intoxicated and it's not the same._

_Love Forever Yours,_

_ Roza _

I was left with my dad the next morning, everything packed like I had never been there. I drove with him in his insanely tinted SUV and stared out the passenger window. I sent Lissa and text about what was going on, I told her I was going back to the academy, to start over. Dad had already called Kirova and it was fine with her, she needed some more guardians on hand.

As I was getting to the airport Dimitri texted me: why? I bit my lip

I couldn't live through that anymore

Tell me to stop then

I tried that you didn't listen you didn't care

Tell me this was my alternative

You should have done it for me because you wanted me happy

I know…I'm sorry

Too late I'm leaving

Where?

You can't come after me

Where?

…Back to academy, I'm getting a job on campus

He never texted me back after that.

I sat on the plane part of me was shocked that I could. He didn't come; it was the only thing that had run through my mind since I got on the plane. I looked over and Abe was comfortably sitting next to me looking out the window. "Thanks dad, for helping me move back," I said suddenly.

His head turned to me "anything for you," he said and ruffled my hair. "Your drink is here," he said motioning to the tray in front of me.

On it I saw an empty cup and an empty bottle and in front of them was a note 'this is how they'll all look empty and forgotten, I can't live without you my Roza come back to me'. I looked up, tears in my eyes and saw Dimitri. He opened his mouth to say something but I just jumped on him. "You came," I whispered.

"I couldn't stay away," he said holding me tightly on top of him.

"I wish you remembered though the first time you said you loved me," I said sadly recalling his drunken confession.

"I remember that time," he whispered I was shocked how could he? "The first time I said I loved you my Roza was when you fell asleep in my arms that night at the cabin. And the second was when you ran away crying after you told me you had to fulfill your graduation promise. The third was when you told me it was a baby girl. The fourth was when we all fell asleep together the last time we saw her. The fifth was when you passed out from crying when you found out Adrian was taking your baby away. The fifth was when I plead for your life when you cut your wrists. The sixth was two nights ago, but I was drunk and it's a little hazy. And the seventh my Roza is now: I love you with all my heart please, please marry me?"

"Yes!" I said.


	20. 20 Not This Year

Rating: K+

Summary: Rose has never really enjoyed Christmas but Dimitri's hoping to change her point of view about the situation

POV: No one

Word Count: 737

#20: Not This Year

You may think that because of her snarky rebellious attitude that Rosemarie Hathaway didn't like Christmas, not now not ever. And you'd be right. So as she sat in the classroom head in her hands, staring out at the snowy grounds she held a scowl on her face. As the bell dismissed them from class and sent them off on winter break. Rose didn't run out of class like the rest of her classmates, even Lissa ran off with Christian leaving Rose alone.

Slowly Rose walked to her dorm room, she unlike everyone else was planning on staying at academy over Christmas. She had it all planned out. Everyday she'd wake up whenever, go get breakfast, train, shower, lunch, run, dinner, maybe call Lissa and then go to bed. Although the plan wasn't overly fun at least she'd be improving while she was off. She sighed however and laid down at her bed facing the ceiling.

She was just about to slip into sleep when a knock on her door awoke her. She lazily got out of bed grumbling about being disturbed. She opened the door and was face to face with Dimitri, her mentor. "What's up comrade?" she asked sleepily unable to keep it out of her voice.

"I'm here to check up on you, I was worried since you weren't down at the cars yet." I looked at him confused "the cars to take us all to Tasha's," he elaborated.

I shock my head "I wasn't invited."

"Sure you were," he insisted. "Lissa was supposed to tell you."

"She didn't so I'm not." I said closing the door.

He slipped his foot in between the door and the doorway keeping the door open. "Then come as my guest Rose, I couldn't stand to leave you here all alone."

"I don't mind being alone besides," Rose abandoned the door and walked into her room. "I hate Christmas I'll just be a kill joy."

"Well I'm far too happy about it so you can keep me in line then ok?" Rose thought a moment more on the topic before nodding and going off to pack.

In the car Rose sat in the passenger seat next to Dimitri who was driving. Lissa had raised a bit of a fuse about Rose coming and then taking _her_ seat up front but quieted down when Christian assured her it would be fine. Rose and Lissa had been at odds for a while, even since the Mia incidents, Rose didn't approve of the way Lissa used Aaron and Lissa didn't care to listen. Even though Aaron and Lissa where done Lissa and Rose still remained at odds, probably the reason she never mentioned to Rose about Tasha's. And now even though all Rose had ever lived her life for was Lissa she was beginning to question wanting to be her guardian.

Rose rested her head in her hand and stared out the window at the snow covered ground. Suddenly snow began to fall onto the car windshield and a small smile flashed on Rose's lips as she stared out. Dimitri glanced over and noticed the smile a smile appearing on his face as well. As they reached Tasha's Lissa complained about the snow and how it would ruin her hair or some other nonsense. Rose however was out of the car before it was fully stopped. She dropped to the floor and laid in the snow staring up at the tiny pieces floating down towards her. She heard others begin unloading the SUV and taking things inside. She heard the door click closed but didn't move. Suddenly Dimitri's figure towered over her and she smiled up at him.

"You like the snow?" he asked.

"Ya it's so white and soft and I can't help but smile."

"You look adorable," he commented.

She blushed down in the snow but didn't move. He sat beside her and gently moved a strand of hair from her face. "I hope this will be a better Christmas for you…Roza."

His hesitation only made her smile more "I think it will be Dimitri, and you'll have a lot to do with that."

She reached up as he bent down and cupped the back of his neck with her arm and led his lips to hers. They kissed as the snow continued to fall around them. When they pulled apart she smiled. Christmas would be different this year.


	21. 21 Abandonment Issues

Rating: K

Summary: With a new law in place Rose is forced away from Lissa and into a family in Russia. Can you guess who's?

POV: Rose

Word Count: 1,115

#21: Abandonment Issues

Apparently some new decree says that every child has to be raised in a family so here I am, alone in Russia going to meet some people I've never seen before. All of this because my mom was killed in battle and my dad isn't really alive anywhere and even if he was as the judge put it 'he's not the best father figure'. So obviously shipping me to _Russia_ is the answer. The dinky little taxi dropped me off in front of a house, I'd never seen it in my life, in fact I'm not even sure I know where I am. Either way I take my one bag of stuff and move my ass, I knock on the door and wait patiently. In the back of my mind I can see Lissa is doing the same thing I am. I wish I could have gone to the palace with her, but it doesn't matter I'll train hard and get back to Montana where I'll be her guard.

The door opened and a guy who didn't look much older than me was in the doorway. "Rosemarie Hathaway?" he asked in English, thank God.

"Rose," I corrected looking down at my feet.

"I see. Well please," he gestured inside "come in."

I nodded to him and walked inside and took a peak around. "Your house is very nice," I said quietly.

"Thank you," a woman's voice could be heard from inside. She walked out wiping her hands on her apron. She was skinny and her hair hung in curls. "I'll be acting as your mom, you're welcome to call me mom Rosemarie."

I went to correct her but the man spoke before I could "she prefers Rose mom."

"Oh I'm sorry Rose."

I smiled lightly "it's not a problem."

"Mom do you need help in the kitchen?"

"No Dimitri not at all, show Rose up to her room."

"Of course mama," he said and started up the stairs. I followed him up to a small room and set my one small bag down next to the door. "It's not much but it's a roof over your head," he mumbled.

"Thank you, it's very lovely."

"I hope it's to your liking." He left after that and I sat alone in my room.

About an hour later there was a knock on my door. I sat up now in only short shorts and a sports bra. "Come in," Dimitri walked in holding a novel in his hand.

"Dinner's re-" he cut himself off as he looked up and blood rushed his cheeks. "What are you thinking!" he screamed slamming the door shut. I heard hurried footsteps on the stairs.

The door burst open and my new mother stood in the doorway panic on her face. "What's wrong?"

"She's sitting there in that!" Dimitri screamed pointing accusingly at me.

"O Dimitri!" mother scolded. "Rose is welcome to be in her room wearing anything. However dead," she turned to me "I would appreciate it if you'd wear a shirt at dinner."

"Yes of course," I said getting up and picking my shirt off the floor.

After about a week staying with the Belikov family I learned a lot. Victoria liked to sneak out. Dimitri liked to drag her back in. My grandma spoke English but pretended not to. And every now and again a small boy showed up and wouldn't let go of my pant leg.

It was on one such day that I was outside hanging clothes to dry when I saw Dimitri practicing. I stared at him and the boy pulled my pant leg. "Sissy," Caleb mumbled. "Do you like him?"

I stared down at him "nonsense Caleb," I snapped "he's like a brother to me."

Caleb stuck his small thumb in his mouth and looked down. "Caleb," I snapped and swatted his finger out of his mouth. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to do that?"

"I don't have a mommy," he said.

My heart twanged as I stared down at the small boy. "Caleb go inside and help my mom ok?" Caleb nodded, hugged my leg, and went. I walked over to Dimitri and ducked under the kick the threw "hey!" I yelled.

He stopped "sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Caleb doesn't have a family," I said not knowing exactly.

"I know," Dimitri said and went back to punching the air.

My blood boiled under my skin. "So why haven't you done anything!"

Dimitri looked at me "if you haven't noticed I'm the only one that works in this house. Mom stays home to take care of grandma and Victoria is too busy goofing off. Then there's you who shows up out of nowhere and doesn't do a thing all day!"

I looked down ashamed "I'll get a job but I want that boy."

"No I can't afford more people."

"I told you I'd get a job!" I yelled at him, tears coming to my eyes.

"That will help with bills and food for the people we already have we don't need more people!"

"I'm not abandoning him!"

"What is with you?"

"I know what it's like!" I yelled tears streaming down my cheeks now and my voice unnaturally high. "I grew up without parents and I turned out like crap. But this boy still has a chance. He can still be sweet and loving all he needs is a chance."

Dimitri sighed and took me into his arms. "We'll both need to get two jobs," he mumbled.

I grasped him tightly "thank you."

"I'll help you," he said "the boy will need a mother and a father."

I wiped my eyes quickly "so then are you marring me?" I teased.

"No but going out isn't out of the question," he bent down and kissed me.

I allowed it but when he pulled away I looked at him confused. "That was a little random don't you think?"

"I supposed but Rose," he said taking my face in his hands "you've brought a light to this family that you can't even see. Victoria doesn't bring guys home anymore, that's a start at least. Mom is happier more often and grandma is starting to speak English. On top of that you're giving that boy a home. I may not have known you that long but I see a light in you. And I want it, I want you. And even though it's soon I'd like to go out with you."

I looked at him with the man-eater smile that I hadn't used in a while "we'll see Dimitri, we'll see." With that I turned on a dime and went out with Caleb to look for a job.


	22. 22 Daddy

Rating: K+

Summary: A fight ensues about Rose and Adrian's kid

POV: Rose

Word Count: 495

#22: Daddy

I had just set Viktor down in his crib and walked outside when Dimitri was walking in. "Where is he?" he asked the slight trace of alcohol on his breathe.

I pinched the bridge of my nose "just because I say don't come home drunk doesn't mean you can drink up until that point!"

"I'm not drunk I can still drive."

"Do you know how many people think that!" I whispered harshly at him.

"Where is he?" he repeated.

I sighed and jabbed my thumb at the nursery "he's asleep."

"Good he's a bloody nuisance just like his damned father."

My temper flared again "Adrian did us a favor you know!"

"Not the way I see it!"

"Oh please you and Tasha had a kid!"

"Not one that's staying with us!"

"Viktor is staying with his mother because Adrian wasn't ready for a kid!"

Dimitri stormed into the kitchen where he grabbed a piece of bread and violently shoved it into his mouth.

"Don't eat now," I said grabbing the bread from his mouth. "I'm making a really nice dinner and I'd appreciate it if you actually ate it!"

"I'll eat after I train," he said leaving.

"That doesn't mean you eat now I don't want you to ruin your appetite."

He stormed off outside where we kept some training equipment "whatever," he mumbled and slammed the door.

I yanked it open and followed him out "don't slam doors Dimitri you'll wake Viktor."

"Is that all you ever think about? That damned child?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" I screeched at him.

"He is all he is is a burden on us!"

"What and we're gonna have a kid of our own?"

"No you know we can't!"

"I do which is why I thought you'd appreciate Viktor!"

"He's not my kid I'd rather it just be the two of us!"

"You should appreciate him, you'd make a good father if you gave yourself the chance!" I was crying now in anger and frustration.

He walked to me sighing "I'm sorry Rose I didn't want you to cry."

"Well you don't have to be such a jerk about me wanting to keep Viktor," I tried wiping my eyes but I was crying too much to dry them.

"I'm sorry it's just an insecurity," he ran his fingers through his hair before pulling me into a hug.

"Daddy?" a small voice came from the kitchen doorway. We both turned and saw Viktor standing in the doorway thumb in his mouth. "Is mama ok?"

I looked up at Dimitri and he was smiling at Viktor for the first time ever. "Mama's fine," he said.

Viktor walked up and pulled on Dimitri's pant leg "up?" He held his arms up to Dimitri and smiled up with his two little teeth.

Dimitri smiled and swooped down capturing Viktor in his arms and lifting him high above his head. Then _our_ boy laughed like crazy and his father adored him.


	23. 23 Huge Mistake

Rating: K

Summary: Rose is discovered to be a mori, her fangs just never grew down. But does the mistake she thinks it is turn better when her guard shows up?

POV: Rose

Word Count: 613

#23: Huge Mistake

I would never have said practice was my favorite thing to do. But now sitting in an overly stuffed red velvet chair in a dress that swallowed me whole, I wanted nothing but practice. I wanted to be sweaty and dirty, I wanted to be cut up and bruised, but instead I had perfectly manicured nails and a poofy dress. I hadn't seen Dimitri since I discovered that I was in fact a mori. Then on top of being a mori I was Tatiana's daughter. Ew. I desperately hope Ambrose was not my father. But either way that now required me to sit in overly stuffed chairs and wear overly poofy dresses.

A welcomed side effect of finding out was that Adrian dropped EVERY attempt at flirting since we were now related. I sat grumbling on the chair waiting for my mother to come back in. Janie and she had been talking for a while considering both their brains had been tampered with. Janie willingly relinquished me to Tatiana's care since she never really cared for me anyways.

I didn't bother looking when I heard the door open. "Hello your majesty," Dimitri's voice said. My head snapped over and I saw him kneeling on the floor in a bow.

"Dimitri!" I said getting up and nearly tripping over my overly poofy dress. However I managed to make it to him and I hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly pulling him to his feet.

"I'm here to protect your majesty," he said still in his guardian voice.

"Call me Rose please," I begged. I mean for heaven's sake we'd had sex we'd done everything and he can't use my full name now.

"Her majesty is only to be addressed by her full title. It is one of my many rules for guarding her majesty."

I crossed my arms and stood above him looking down. I imagined the dress slightly took away from the meanasing effect I was going for. "Dimitri Belikov tell me this instant the second rule a guardian is to follow, not letting their charge die being the first."

"Always listen to their charge unless it endangers their life your majesty."

"Then your charge, aka me, is telling you you will call me Rose or Roza understand?"

He looked up at me smiling lightly "yes Roza."

"Good," I said and pulled him lightly to his feet. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. Our lips hadn't been touching for more than a second before windows crashed. He pulled me to him tightly and shielded me with his own body.

Three Strigoi burst in all at different angles. Dimitri went for the two he saw I ripped off the longer part of my dress and ran at the other. I had no stake but I still had my training. I threw a few punches and had him pinned when from my left side a stake went into his heart. I looked up and saw Dimitri.

"Her majesty is not supposed to fight," he said smiling. He gave me his hand and helped me up. Tatiana stormed into the room with guards all around her.

"Rosemarie!" she rushed to me and took me into her arms. "Are you alright? What happened to your dress?"

I pointed to the longer layers on the floor "it got in the way."

She glared for a moment but let it go. "We'll get you a new one don't worry."

"Wee," I said spinning my finger around.

"I'm glad I hired your new guard."

I smiled at Dimitri and our eyes connected, the old love rekindling. "Me too," I whispered.


	24. 24 Motel

Rating: K

Summary: A different take on the motel scene from Last Sacrifice

POV: Rose

Word Count: 339

#24: Motel

I kissed him. My next part of the plan was to punch him actually but it was so so easy to just kiss him. I didn't have to stop I could have stayed. I didn't have to punch him. My hand went up but even to my own surprise my hand cupped his face and brought him closer. I pushed my body onto his and loved the feeling. I had missed him so much that I felt incomplete until this exact moment. I licked his lips and he let me in. The dreary ugly motel wasn't my ideal place for our second time but circumstance settles for it.

So in the morning I woke up naked in his arms and smiled. I pulled the sheets above my breasts and sighed contently. Dimitri lay next to me also naked and still asleep. I decided to wash the sweat off of me. I got up and went to the shower. I turned on the warm water and rinsed off in about five minutes. When I walked back out Dimitri was dressed. For a split second I thought that maybe just maybe he was going to pretend this didn't happen. But he crossed the room in three steps and took me into his arms.

"Roza," he whispered into my hair. And the rest could wait. I knew eventually I'd have a lot of hell to deal with. But right now I just wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms forever. I didn't want to think or work or do anything. I just wanted to be, and be with him. I wanted to feel complete and I wanted to feel loved. Dimitri made me feel all that and more. He made me feel safe and helpless at the same time. He made me feel like he'd protect me but also like I needed his protecting, which by the way was ridiculous since I'm so badass.

Maybe just maybe if it was Dimitri I was stuck with I could handle being in exile.

AN: Ok I don't usually have requirements but I've been feeling major writers block lately and whenever I get reviews it makes me excited to write so I'll need 10 reviews for this one chapter before I post anything else.


	25. 25 Inception

Rating: K+

Summary: A take on what Dimitri and Rose may encounter if they went into the world of inception.

POV: Dimitri

Word Count: 631

AN: Just a quick note this is my newest idea. I'm putting Dimitri and Rose into other movies, shows, games that I watch/enjoy and we'll see how it plays out. Obviously this first one is in the movie Inception. Please enjoy all of my wonderful readers. I thank you for the reviews and to get to #26: Narnia I'll need 10 more reviews on this one chapter. Thank you all ~Serene Cullen

#25: Inception

She walked surely through the room; she nodded to Arthur and Cobb as she walked by them and totally ignored me. I was the dreamer and she was the architect however she tended to ignore me these days. We often worked together since for the past two years we'd been dating. But she was upset with me for dismissing her in our last mission. I had killed her during our dream because she was limping from a twisted ankle. In the end we failed because without her keeping the dream intact it fell apart.

Now she was leading our target away he followed her like a lovesick puppy. She always did a good job of being any man's "dream girl." She walked out of sight and we were all fidgety as we waited for her return. None of his projections were seeking us yet so he wasn't yet aware of our intrusion. She poked her head out from behind a corner and nodded to us. Arthur followed first, Cobb blended with the crowd to join us later and I took the elevator up a few floors before going to the room.

I joined Arthur and Rose in the room. "Is it ready?" I asked glancing at her.

"He's hooked up to the suitcase thing what do you think he's doing?" she scoffed back.

Working with your lover could be a bitch sometimes. "Ready?" Arthur asked. We both nodded and attached ourselves in. Cobb came up and sent the four of us under. The plan was simple. Rose and I would be lovers; we'd walk past our target muttering about how he would never be able to live up to what his father did. Arthur would walk by next; he would talk about how the stocks were already going down. Confused by now our subject would stop someone he saw, which would be Rose morphed into an elderly woman. She would tell him about his father's death and how he left the company to his uncle because he believed his son to incompetent. Then Rose would tell him she however believed he could build a better empire than his father if only he started over. Then bingo idea in place and onto the next level.

Everything went as planned and we got down to the next level and planted that idea too. Slowly we made our way through the maze that Rose had constructed. We got through the plan easily and rode the kick back to consciousness.

Now that one mission was done it was on to my own personal one. I waited until Rose put herself under for the night in order to dream. I hooked myself up to her machine and went to the world she had created. I recognized the hotel as a spinoff of the place we spent our first anniversary. I walked to the room I knew she'd be in 13, reverse superstition as she called it. I saw the back of her first. She wore a shimmering blue dress that reached all the way to the floor.

"I hope you like it," she said still not facing me.

"Roza," I whispered "you know I think you look beautiful in whatever you wear.

"What if I wore nothing?" she asked. It wasn't flirtatious it was serious.

"I would still think you look beautiful Rose. The beautiful part of you is your personality, you're love and personality."

She nodded seeming pleased with the answer. Then she turned to me and what I saw took my breathe away. I hadn't realized it from the back but she was in a blue version of her wedding dress. I walked to her instantly and kissed her. "I forgive you," she said in between kisses. I smiled widely and kissed her again.


	26. 26 Guardian

Rating: K

Summary: Rose gets her first guardian after being raised by her father as a Mori girl.

POV: Rose/3rd party

Word Count: 537

AN: so reviews for Inception=1. So I'll go with that one didn't go over well. I'm ok with that now I know to stick to my old policy and just be creative. If only my brain would lend itself to that. Either way here's my next one. Please review well. ~Serene Cullen

26: Guardian

Rose Mazar realized she was a Dhampir however she was treated like a Mori. The reason was her father, Abe Mazar, was filthy rich and spoiled her rotten. When Janie Hathaway discovered that Abe had taken Rose out of academy when she was three she nearly killed him. However by the time Janie heard there was nothing to be done; Rose was gone. Rose had always been a daddy's girl and Abe reveled in that. He showed her off to anyone he could find. He bought her the finest jewelry and clothes; even when she didn't ask for them.

I walked downtown with one of my Mori friends and we went into a Coach store. Neither of us bought anything but a lot of ohing and awing was involved. We were walking towards my house when from the shadows a red eyed creature emerged. We screamed bloody murder as it lunged towards us. I threw a punch at it and it connected with it's jaw luckily. The creature then assessed me as the greater threat and therefore not the easiest meal. So he lunged for my friend, and he hit his target. He latched onto her throat and drunk deeply. I stared crouched in a corner. Part of me said 'get up, run' but I couldn't. I was stuck in place and I couldn't move.

The monster turned its head to me and gave some evil smile. He stocked towards me slowly. Then he rushed me and I screamed throwing my arms in front of me. Then a rustling of fabric was heard. I opened my eyes and saw a tall man in a duster in front of me. He drove a stake through the monster's heart and then turned to me.

"Are you ok ma'am?" he asked in a velvety voice.

I sobbed as I stared at the corpse of my best friend. "I'm sorry," he said softly kneeling down to my level. He set his hand on my upper arm.

Instead of just taking the comforting gesture I flung myself into his arms and gripped his neck tightly. "I'll take care of you," he whispered picking her up bridal style. "Can you tell me where you live and I'll take you?"

I pointed to the large mansion that my friend and I were headed to. He carried me up to it and knocked on the door of the Russian mansion.

My father came to the door and instantly looked concerned. "Rose?" he asked alarmed. "What's wrong with my daughter?" he asked instantly suspicious of the man.

"I'm Dimitri," he introduced. "I found your daughter down by the gate, her friend was dead and a Strigoi was attacking her. I staked him and carried her over here."

"Thank you," my dad said acting more civil.

I was clutching the man's cloak tightly. "It's ok," he cooed at me, he kissed the top of my head and my father cleared his throat.

"Well I've been looking for a guardian for her, Dimitri you're hired if you want the job."

He looked down at me "yes please," I said clutching onto him tighter.

"I'll take the job sir," Dimitri reached a hand around me and shook my fathers.


	27. 27 Valentine's Day

**AN: So I know that Valentine's day is a bit corny but I think I need something easy to get me back into my Dimitri Roseness so please be patient with me ^.^ Also **_**none**_** of my oneshots not this one or others to follow will be Last Sacrifice compliant. **

Rating: K+

Summary: It's Valentine's Day and everyone's staying at Tasha's until school starts again and it's time to exchange presents!

POV: Noone's

Word Count: 792

27: Valentine's Day

Rose was walking around Tasha's house which everyone had come to, to celebrate Valentine's Day and Christian's birthday which was two days after. Lissa was here, Christian was as well, Dimitri and of course Tasha. Rose was the only one on guard right now. In the window Rose could see Tasha and Dimitri on the couch inside. They were talking and Tasha was touchy.

Christian and Lissa were playing on the new wii that Christian had received as an early present from Tasha. She had wanted him to use it while he was still here. Tasha was of course all dressed up and smiling brilliantly at Dimitri. She was laying the charm on at its highest power and damn did it annoy Rose. I mean it wasn't like she and Dimitri were dating so she really had no right…but damnit she loved him! And Tasha knew it!

Rose was sitting in the one tree in Tasha's yard. She looked around the field and still saw nothing. "This is stupid," she muttered "I'd feel nauseous if a Strigoi was coming."

She sat her back against the tree and continued to stare into the window. Tasha was still flirting with Dimitri and he didn't seem to mind. Lissa and Christian had moved from playing tennis to bowling. Rose put her hand in her pocket and fiddled around with her present for Dimitri. Today was Valentine's day but she hadn't gotten the courage up to give it to him just yet. She sighed maybe she wouldn't give it to him. He was obviously happy with Tasha.

She continued to watch as Tasha brought out a tray of heart shaped cookies and handed them to Dimitri. He smiled politely and took one. Tasha was smiling sweetly and Dimitri took a box out and handed it to Tasha. Rose held her breathe as she opened the box inside was a beautiful bracelet. That probably cost him a fortune, Rose sighed and pushed herself off the branch and landed on the ground gracefully. She took off running, widening her perimeter.

She ran for a while and just circled the property before her phone rang. It was Dimitri, she turned and chucked her phone as far as she could away from the house. She barely used it anyways.

Rose sat down on the floor facing away from the house.

"Hey," it was Dimitri's sweet voice.

She fell back onto the grass and stared up at him "hi," she said.

"I have something for you," he whispered sitting down next to her.

"Me too," Rose said flipping on her side and facing him.

"You have something for you too? How weird!"

Rose sighed and laughed lightly "no I have something for you Dimitri," Rose laughed. It was something Rose would normally say. "Here," she handed him the small velvet box from her pocket.

"A proposal?" he gasped. "Yes Rose yes!" he yelled playfully and tackled her to the ground. They were both laughing and she pushed him off of her.

"Open it dummy," she sighed.

"K," he chuckled laugh-heartedly. He opened it and inside sat a small pendent. "What is this?" he asked confused.

"It's a pin that would have been given to anyone in the army in Russia," Dimitri chuckled loudly.

"You're telling me you got me a pin that would be given to a _comrade_?" Rose smiled widely.

"I did," Dimitri chuckled and shook his head.

"I should have known your present would be something perfect like this."

"You think it's perfect?"

"Of course," he said stroking her hair.

"But Tasha's was homemade," Dimitri's face softened.

"Rose how did you know Tasha even gave me something for valentine's day?"

"I watched you guys through the window."

"Well I like yours much better," he said. She smiled "now here," he said handing her a long wrapped box. Rose opened it like a crazed child on Christmas morning. Inside was a stake engraved with her name on it. "I know it's not very traditional but I figured you'd like it more than something cliché."

"You were right," she said. "I love this," she held it in her hand weighing it and just moving it around and getting used to it.

"Good, you know it figures neither of us would get something traditional but we'd both still love it." Rose sighed and turned to face him.

"I really do like it," Dimitri said again.

"I'm glad," Rose said.

Dimitri grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. He pulled her head closer to him and kissed her sweetly.

"I thought you liked Tasha?" Rose asked pulling away a bit.

"Silly girl," he said pulling her lips close again and talking against her lips "I _like_ Tasha I _love_ you."


	28. 28Bitter Sweet Victory

**AN: Thanks to xxxElliexxx for the fab idea that you're all about to see. Really if any of you have ideas I'd love to hear them because right now I'm still trying to get back into the swing of these. **

Rating: K+

Summary: Rose is walking around with nothing else to do when she stumbles upon Dimitri and Adrian having a man to man conversation.

POV: No one's

Word Count: 681

Bitter Sweet Victory

Rose was walking around the palace grounds pretending she had a destination when she heard a ruckus. She followed the noises until she reached a small alley behind some apartments.

"What did you want to talk about?" it was Dimitri's voice.

"Look I realize that you may think no one knows about your little relationship but I do and I can make my aunt aware of the situation as well." Was that Adrian? Rose wondered.

"My relationship with whom exactly?" Dimitri challenged.

"Don't play dumb your relationship with Rose I know about you two."

"Where are you going with this Ivishov?" Dimitri asked sounding annoyed.

"I love Rose and she's the first woman I've felt this way about and I want her. I want you to back off."

"I won't you think you love her more than I do? I love Rose, plain and simple and I will not give her up to some spoiled Mori prince do you understand me?"

"I do not. I may be some spoiled Mori prince but do you realize what that means for Rose? It means she'll never have to put herself in danger. She'll never have to work. She'll never want for anything. If she wants to take a day off from guarding snap it's done just like that. I can give her a life she never thought possible."

"It's not the kind of life she'd want," Dimitri said. "She doesn't want things handed to her she wants to earn them. She takes pride in working and enjoys guarding especially Lissa."

"She can guard to her hearts content but you can't dare say that she'd never want a break. And how nice would it be that when she wanted that break instead of just wanting and yearning all she had to do was tell her fabulous boyfriend and snap, all done. Then after that she could go for a day at the spa to relax."

"You really don't know Rose," Dimitri chuckled. "She hates the spa and she'd never go just for fun."

"She went with Lissa while she was here just a few days ago, Amberose is her newest friend. The guy who gave her her massage and pedicure."

"There's no way that's true," Dimitri scoffed. "She'd never indulge she knows a good guardian can watch their charge be pampered without giving into temptation themselves."

"So now you think Rose is a bad guardian because of it? I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear that."

"Not necessarily a bad one but one that needs more discipline yes," Dimitri said. "If what you said is even true.

_I'm a bad guardian? _Rose thought in disbelief _I do one fun thing with my best friend and now I'm a bad guardian?_

Rose was done listening and she stepped back into the alley "you will leave Rose alone," Adrian's voice had turned silky and smooth it reminded Rose of dark chocolate.

"I will leave Rose alone," Dimitri repeated.

Rose's eyes widened as she ran around the corner and beat Dimitri's head with both of her fists causing him to fall to the ground. "Ow Rose what the hell?" he snapped.

"Adrian you can't just compel people! And damnit don't you two think I deserve a choice in this as well?"

Adrian looked down a little ashamed "I just want what's best for you," he whispered scuffing his shoes.

"Don't you think I want the same?" Dimitri snapped getting up. "Nice hit by the way Rose," she grinned up at him like a stupid child and he smiled back endearingly.

"I'm sorry Adrian but right now Dimitri is the guy for me. I don't know if that will change and if it does you'll be the first to know but right now, it's just what I want. I'm sorry."

Adrian didn't say anything as he walked away.

"You're my choice too Roza," Dimitri whispered.

"Why does it hurt? I'm happy but at the same time," Rose said clutching her heart.

"Because you do care about him-"

"Just not enough," Dimitri nodded and wrapped her in his arms.

**AN: ok so this is a little more depressing than I originally intended but that's ok I still like how it turned out and thanks again to xxxElliexxx for the idea. Please review ^.^**


	29. 29It's A Fine Line

Rating: K

Summary: Dimitri and Rose hate each other even though he's supposed to be her mentor. But on the winter trip will something change? Story idea from Badass Hathaway

POV: No one's

Word Count: 732

It's a Fine Line

"Hey Hathaway," Dimitri called. Rose was annoyed it was her lunch hour right now, her time to be normal and socialize.

She looked over at her mentor "what?" she asked annoyed with him.

"Come on you have extra practice."

"Why?" she nearly yelled and now the whole cafeteria was watching. Let them stare.

"Because you still suck now come on!" he yelled.

She got up very upset and walked away from Lissa and Christian. She knew the trip was coming soon and she couldn't wait until she got to unwind a little bit. But for now she was sentenced to 20 laps, 50 push-ups, and 100 sit-ups. Once she'd finished those she still had ten minutes before the period ended and so she and her evil mentor spared. Rose was thanking God that graduation was almost here.

"Hey little Dhampir," a guy holding some clove cigarettes called to her.

She glanced over at him and nodded a little "hi," she said.

"I'm Adrian," he introduced.

"Rose," she said taking her hand from the door handle.

It didn't take long for Adrian to latch onto Rose. He sent her gifts of dresses, perfumes, and invites to V.I.P. only parties. She wore the dresses and perfumes to the parties she accompanied him to. He would show her off as if she was a beautiful Mori instead of a gorgeous Dhampir. Because to him it didn't matter but to everyone else it did. They stared at her fit arms and tanned skin. They whispered and began rumors but Adrian never let anything spread far. He was the nephew of the queen after all.

Rose was coming out of her room dressed in one of her particularly nice dresses when a set of hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" it was the angry voice of her mentor. "You're letting him use you like some sex toy," he cursed at her.

"Adrian has been nothing but good to me and he hasn't even begun anything along those lines," Rose snarled at him.

"He doesn't have to he's expecting it Rose."

"No he isn't! He's a nice guy who happens to care about me!"

"No he isn't!" Dimitri snapped this time.

"Get off me!" Rose said shoving him off. "You aren't my father and I don't have to do anything you say except along the lines of training." She walked down the hall and didn't hear Dimitri follow her. She reached Adrian's room and was surprised he wasn't standing outside the door like usual. She shrugged and knocked lightly and glanced around. She still didn't see Dimitri.

Adrian opened the door and he was dressed nicely as well but instead of coming out he pulled her in. Dimitri sighed and sat on the wall across from the door.

Inside Rose was looking around the room curiously. "Aren't we going out?" she asked Adrian.

"I thought we'd stay in tonight," Adrian said. Rose looked at him confused "maybe have some private fun?"

Rose felt her face fall, Dimitri had been right. She turned around as Adrian began to open a bottle of liquor and exited. Seeing Dimitri sitting there with a smug look on his face was enough to push her over the edge. She broke out into a dead sprint up to her room trying to fight the tears just a little longer. It didn't work. Her vision blurred as she began to take the stairs and she tripped. She laid sprawled out on the staircase crying and clutching her hand bag.

She hear the door click open and a sigh as Dimitri came and sat beside her. "You don't have to cry," he said softly. Her sobbing didn't stop it only became less audible. "He probably did care about you, some. He at least bothered with gifts and parties." She nodded a little. "Don't feel bad," her cruel mentor said as he stood from the steps and began to leave "someone will love you."

"Like who?" Rose challenged as he reached for the handle.

Dimitri paused "like me," he said almost inaudibly.

Rose didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. Instead she pushed herself from the steps and kissed him. Maybe what they had was never hate maybe it was just so close to the line of love and hate that they got confused.


	30. Drool

Rating: K

Summary: Dimitri's showing off while fighting and needs some water. When Rose spills over someone and someone has to surrender a shirt what will the reaction be?

POV: Rose

Word Count: 418

Drool

I stared at Dimitri. He was sparing with some of the other guardians. Basically it was the guardian's chances to show off. Well that and a new guardian was trying out today. First our guardians had to spar it out and find the five best. After that the new guardian had to beat those five, in reality if you beat three you were fine but Kirova never said that.

Dimitri was currently sparing with Alberta and the two were fairly even in strength but Dimitri ended up winning. "Roza!" he called after and everyone looked at me. He nodded for me to come down and I shoved some of my classmates out of the way.

"What's up comrade?" I asked landing near him.

"Sorry but could you grab me some water?"

"Of course silly but you were dumb for forgetting," I said tapping his neck. I took off towards my dorm where I kept some bottles of water. I ran back after I grabbed two and took a sip from one. When I came back I saw Dimitri talking to the new guard, the _female_ new guard. I picked up into a quick job and planted my foot in a hole and fell, but in the process I also spilt the water all over the new girl.

"Roza!" Dimitri rushed over.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly gushed, a lie of course.

"No, no it's ok I'm sure Jane's fine are you? You could have sprained your ankle!"

"I think it's fine," I said and Dimitri began to quickly work at the earth around her ankle and quickly lifted her foot out.

"Can you walk on it?"

"I-" my eyes nearly bulged out as I saw Dimitri had somewhere in all of this taken his shirt off.

"Roza?" he questioned again.

"Huh? Oh ya I think I'm fine," I said standing.

"Naw I'm pretty sure you sprained it," Dimitri said and lifted me into his arms. He craned his neck down then and whispered "you have a little drool on your lip Roza."

My eyes snapped open and I quickly wiped it away. "Why did you take your shirt off anyways?"

"Hm? Oh I gave it to Jane she was wearing white when you spilled on her." I pouted and turned away from him as he continued to carry me. "Oh why are you pouting?"

"I don't like her," I said.

"Well don't worry I don't much either," I smiled up at him again. "Roza," he grinned "you're drooling again."


	31. It'll Never Happen

Rating: K+

Summary: Everyone tells Rose that the new teacher, Dimitri, will never even look at her let alone date her.

POV: No One

Word Count: 596

It'll Never Happen

Dimitri walked into the first period combat class that was being taught by a recent graduate and the private guard of the new headmistress. "Run!" the rough voice called. Dimitri slipped into the back and watch as the girl ran her class.

The kids ran a suicide then stopped after. "Luna run!" the girl yelled. One girl, the girl who came in last, ran the suicide again. "Run!" the girl who ran the class was stunning. She stood at the front and radiated confidence. "Justin run!" the boy who came in last ran.

"Ok guys here's the deal I'll run with you this time whoever beats me sits out the rest of the suicides. Go!" she sprinted from even further away than most of the kids. She still beat almost half of them though. "The rest of you pair up now and one get in front of the other. Person in back try and tag the person in front if you do your done with sprints. The rest of you start warm ups. You lounging in back," Dimitri's head snapped up at her and he cocked it to the side. She curled her finger to beckon him over. "Go!" the kids ran and I went over to the instructor.

"Who are you?" she asked smiling at me.

"I'm Dimitri I'm brand new here," he said holding his hand out.

"I'm Rose I work with a lot of the combat classes here," she shook his hand and smiled sweetly at him.

"You seem to run your class very well," he complimented.

"Thanks they'd disagree with you but I know it's helping to prepare them."

"I like how you make them run, running is important."

"I agree full heartedly," Rose said. The two sat along the wall and talked while the students spared.

"Have you seen the new guy?" Judy asked? She was the one who was always flirting with everyone in sight.

"Ya he was in my class this morning," Rose answered nonchalantly.

"What! There's no way!" Judy yelled.

"Why not?" Calvin asked. "Rose is pretty."

"Thank you," Rose said nodding at Calvin.

"Well ya but I'm gorgeous!" Judy replied.

"He didn't seem like the shallow type to go for just looks," Rose said.

"Well Rose definitely has the whole package," Eddie said laughing. Rose had been thrilled when Eddie had also become a teaching guardian.

"Well Rose wouldn't want to date him anyways. Right Rose?" Judy asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Rose said smiling over at Judy.

"Oh come on!" Judy snapped causing everyone to jump with her harshness. "You already have prince Ivishkov wrapped around your little finger. Stop taking away from the rest of us."

"What are we talking about?" Dimitri said walking into the room.

"Rose's boyfriend Adrian," Judy instantly said.

"You're out of line!" Eddie yelled jumping up.

"Well it's true!" Judy screamed.

"No it's not," Rose said standing and glaring down at Judy. "And I don't appreciate you spreading rumors about me just because you want to get a quick fuck out of Dimitri. Grow up we teach high schoolers not become them." Rose turned and crept past Dimitri at the door.

Dimitri turned and followed her out. "Rose," he called.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said what I said about you."

"I'm not offended if that's what she was thinking thank you for warning me."

"No problem," Rose said nodding and turning to walk on.

"Go out to dinner with me," Dimitri suddenly called over to Rose.

She turned and stared at him for a moment "ya, ok."


	32. Fixing A Mistake

Rating: T

Summary: A Sequal to A Huge Mistake where Rose discovers she's Tatiana's daughter. This is a fun chapter with Rose vacationing to CA with Dimitri.

POV: Rose

Word Count: 568

Fixing A Mistake (Sequal to A Huge Mistake)

"Rosemary," Tatiana, my new found mother called.

"Can't you use my preferred name?" I asked walking down the stairs in a more simple dress.

"No Rosemary is much more elegant and proper."

I sighed "ok fine whatever, what do you need?"

"You need an attitude adjustment," Tatiana said. I sighed in frustration. "Which is why," Tatiana said "I'm sending you and a few guards over to California to enjoy some sunshine."

"What?" I squealed in excitement "the beach?"

"Yes I have a few things I need to check up on in California so I decided you could also use a bit of a vacation."

"Oh my god this is going to be awesome!" I jumped up and down.

"Yes," Tatiana skeptically watched my overflowing enthusiasm. "Well just don't do anything too crazy," she eyed me up and down as I sprinted upstairs.

"Princess!" I heard a very stressed Russian calling.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I quickly ascended the stairs. I found myself in Dimitri's arms almost as soon as I reached the top. "Hi," I said cuddling into him.

"Hey, don't scare me like that my Roza," he said holding me close.

"Sorry, sorry but come on lets go!" I said wiggling out of his arms and rushing towards my now house sized room.

"Where are we going?" Dimitri said following loyally.

"California!" I yelled hugging him before quickly throwing one dress in a bag and shoving money in the rest of the suitcase.

"Uh?" Dimitri said looking at my packing job.

"Well all I have are dresses and I'm not wearing those on my trip to California now am I? So instead I'm going to buy all kinds of cute clothes that are going to be more area appropriate."

Dimitri kissed me sweetly again chuckling at my reasoning.

I got off the plane before anyone else. One because I was royalty and two because I basically shoved everyone out of my way. Dimitri followed frantically and apologized to everyone who was upset with me. I squealed as the warm rays of sunshine touched my skin. After I was outside I looked around for my Russian guard and pouted when I saw no one. I ran into the first store I saw just to test Dimitri a little. I bought two suitcases full of clothes and walked out in a bikini with a stunning hot pink cover up.

I saw several guys staring at me and two guys came over to offer to carry my clothing bags. I smiled sweetly at the two but smirked as a shadow covered my body and the boy's eyes went wide.

"Pardon," my Russian's voice asked as he pulled me back to his chest. I giggled and turned to kiss him. When I turned around again the two were gone.

"I can't believe my mom got us our own room!" I yelled jumping on the bed and watching as Dimitri hung both of our clothes in the closet.

"It is going to be a fun trip," Dimitri said.

"Ya it almost makes being a Mori worth it. I mean now we don't have to figure out how we'll be together because you're my guard and we get to take spectacular vacations together."

"Yes," Dimitri said pinning me down against the bed. "Yes we do," he kissed me savagely and I knew where tonight was headed.


	33. Help Me Understand

Rating: T

Summary: Rose is still obsessed with Dimitri even though he left her to be with Tasha months ago. She needs answers and decides ambushing a mori gala is the way to go.

POV: Rose

Word Count: 1959

Help Me Understand

This was ridiculous. When had I stooped so low to where I was actually breaking into events to see him? Ever since he left with Tasha though all my mind could think of was a way to get him back. It spun out of control thinking up crazy schemes. Some of the things I had put in the 'no' pile of options were actually less crazy than this. I reached the back gate and quickly scanned for anyone even remotely close. When I was secure that no one was in sight I quickly unzipped my long gown and tossed it over the fence before climbing the gate in just a bra and panties. Once on the other side I quickly redressed and fixed my loose curls. I caught a break in the fact that this party was mascaraed that way I would be less conspicuous.

The dress was blue with black straps and the fabric split only about an inch below indecent exposure levels to flare at my sides until reaching my knees. Underneath the solid dark blue fabric was a light ice blue fabric, which was transparent and flowed all the way to the floor. The back of the dress was marked with an alarmingly large black bow. I walked into the party through the back door and didn't receive even one look, I smiled successful break in.

While it was true that I had successfully broken in my real work, which I wasn't expecting, was in finding Dimitri. You'd think at 6 foot 7 you'd have to be blind not to see him, but such was not the case tonight.

"May I have this dance?" a gentleman asked tapping my shoulder.

"Oh um, sure," I stuttered. I wondered silently if I could dance since my main purpose of being here wasn't to dance but to win Dimitri back, or at least see him again. The man took my hand and gently rubbed the light blue silk, good thing I put them on or my calluses would have given me away. The man was very polite as he led me through the motions ignoring my poor feet work.

"So are you enjoying the function?" he asked.

"Yes though I've been looking for someone and I can't seem to find them."

"Oh who is it you're looking for?"

"Tasha Ozera," I said deciding that would be more normal then looking for her guardian.

"Oh I believe she showed up with a rather large gentlemen and they headed towards the booth in the back, probably to do something disgusting. Why is a nice girl like you searching for her?"

"Oh well I heard that her nephew is dating Princess Dragomir."

"Ah I heard that as well," he said gaining a quizzical look. "Yes I can see why that would be of great interest, well I'll allow you to go and find her then." With that he kissed my hand before releasing me and walking away.

I stayed close to the wall as I walked so I wouldn't be pulled away again. I finally found the booth he was speaking of and it figured Dimitri would be sitting down. The two were locked in a passionate lip lock and it just shattered my heart to watch. But I pulled a few pieces together and decided I could at least embarrass the largely outspoken woman.

"Hello," I said standing at their table.

"Oh," Tasha squeaked before pulling away from Dimitri. "Hello there," she smiled blushing a bit.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was looking for a Tasha Ozera."

"I'm she," she smiled at me. "Was there anything I could help you with?"

"Oh I'm so glad I found you," I said sitting across from them and earning a look of disappointment from her. "I was meaning to speak with you about some of the uh well training that you do," I lowered my voice.

"Oh yes well it is one of many ways I keep myself busy."

"Well I was just wondering if you offered it to others yet," I said smiling a bit. I noticed in my peripheral vision that Dimitri was giving me an examining look; tread lightly, I reminded myself.

"Well I haven't had anyone ask yet," Tasha said straightening up and becoming more eager. "I mean I don't know how good my teaching skills would be but I'd definitely be willing to try. What's your name?"

Crap, crap, crap! "Marie," I said extending my hand.

Dimitri shot up and I cursed even that was enough to give me away. "Come on Tasha lets go dance," he said nudging her.

"Oh Dimitri I'm excited about this," she said pushing on his chest.

"Tasha trust me this isn't the opportunity you think it is," he said.

"What are you talking about Dimitri?" I could only hope that he wouldn't rat me out now.

He sighed and reached across the table, I leaned back but his arms reached me still and he pulled my mask off. I lurched out of the booth and rushed into the crowd sure that Dimitri was revealing my actual name as I ran. I sighed as I reached a seat and plopped down into it. Tonight didn't go how I had wanted at all. I didn't even get to speak to him, just try and scam Tasha.

I buried my head in my hands, he didn't even care about me anymore. I guess he was telling the truth when he said his love had faded. I squeezed my chest as a searing pain began to spread. The night flashed through my mind again, him getting into the car, me running out to it and grabbing his hand mustering all my courage and shouting 'don't leave me I love you' and him just staring down at me before kissing my forehead and whispering 'love fades Rose, mine has' then he disappeared with her. He drove off and as reward for my efforts Lissa ignored me for the next two and a half weeks for not telling her.

I had stood out in the cold all night waiting for him to come back, sure that he just needed to realize his mistake. But the car never came back, and neither did my Dimka.

Now sitting in my chair I felt alone once again. The world seemed large and scary without Dimitri by my side. "Hello Rosemarie," Tasha's voice said from above me.

"Go away," I said not looking up.

"Well I just wanted to thank you for getting my hopes up that someone was actually interested in what I do," she smirked down at me.

"And I'd just like to thank you for ruining my life," I snapped back.

She opened her mouth to speak again but I jumped from my seat and punched her in the jaw. Dimitri immediately stepped in front of her towering over me. I punched him too but he caught my hand. All of my anger finally broke through, scene no scene I wanted to fight him, I wanted to unleash all my anger. It wasn't like I stopped training when Dimitri left, ok so I spent a few days locked in my room balling my eyes out but after that I bounced right back. Dimitri hadn't been expecting that though. It seemed like he did stop training after he left. I was able to land punches on him easily.

He finally grabbed my arm and pinned me on the floor beneath his massive body though and all the strength in the world short of Hercules' wasn't going to get this pissed off Russian off of me. "What the hell is going on?" a guardian for the event asked coming around us.

"I believe there's a party crasher," Tasha said in a fake scared voice. "She was harassing me and then went after my escort."

"Is that what they're calling male whores now?" I managed to hiss out. I yelped as Dimitri drove his elbow into my back.

"Are you crashing ma'am?" the guardian asked.

"No she is not, you've all made a fine mess of my date though," an oh so familiar voice said. "I demand you get off of her before the queen hears of these undertakings."

The guardians removed Dimitri from me and I accepted Adrian's hand. "You've absolutely ruined her lovely dress," Adrian said his brows furrowed as he picked up a ripped piece of transparent blue cloth. "I'll be sending you the bill Miss Ozera," he said holding his arm out for me. I shot Dimitri a look as I took a hold of Adrian's arm.

"Thanks for saving me back there," I whispered as Adrian walked me to the parking lot.

"No problem little dhampir," Adrian lifted a curl from my shoulder and swept it behind my ear. "You should really just try and forget about him you know," he whispered.

"I know," I replied, and I did, but it just wasn't that easy, though I really wished it was. "Thank you again Adrian," I kissed his cheek.

"No problem," he kissed my forehead and then walked to his car. I sighed as I watched him and sat on a bench outside of the party hall. I took the ripped fragment of my dress and looked at it. It was really ruined, fabric like it was hard to repair and almost impossible to sew and was impossible to sew without leaving obvious signs.

"Hello," a velvety milk chocolate voice coated my eardrums.

"Hi," I whispered back not looking up. "Sorry to ruin your date."

"Sorry to ruin your dress," he said talking the piece of material from between my fingers.

"It's fine, it's not like I have occasions to wear stuff like this anyways."

"It looked lovely on you," he said taking a seat beside me.

"You don't have to do this," I said looking away from him.

"I know," he said. "Rose I'm sorry that I hurt you, I really am but I made a decision and I'm not going to go back on my word. Tasha is very kind and treats me like an equal not just a guardian."

"That's great Dimitri," I said tired of hurting and hoping against hope that maybe accepting it would help ease the never ending pain.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around me pulling me against him. "Sometimes I miss you," he said kissing my cheek.

"I always miss you," I whispered back.

"Really?" he seemed surprised by my confession.

"Of course Dimitri, maybe your love faded but mine didn't." He looked away from me ashamed. I gasped at stood up pointing accusingly at him "you lied!" I screamed.

"Can you blame me?" he asked standing and towering over me.

"Yes, yes I can! I've been in pain for three months because of that lie!"

"You believed me so easily Roza," he stroked my cheek. "Tasha is so safe compared to you. You're not only complicated but you're dangerous, for my job my reputation and my heart. I've never loved anyone like I love you."

"And you think that I've felt this before?" I screamed at him.

"No I'm not I'm just-"

"Then what are you saying?" I screamed.

"I'm just, I'm saying," he cut himself off by grabbing my shoulders and kissing me roughly. My head spun and my breath caught and my knees gave out. He swept me into his arms and kissed me roughly.

He pulled his head away and stared deeply into my eyes. "Thank you," I said.

He laughed "you're thanking me?"

"For still loving me," I hugged him.

"Sorry about your dress."

"I don't care about the dress, rip the rest of it off at home," I said kissing him roughly.


	34. On Schedual

Rating: K+

Summary: Rose knows Dimitri's schedule, get home late after seeing a 'friend' find her in bed and see her none the wiser but what happens when Rose breaks the schedule.

POV: Rose

Word Count: 587

On Schedule

I sighed as I tapped my foot staring at the clock. I had sat in this same spot for 2 hours and 16 minutes. My frown was well indented into my face when I finally stood from the chair. I only had two more minutes until he came in and snuck around hoping he wouldn't wake me as I lied with my eyes closed on the bed. Time to get in character.

I walked into our bedroom and saw our wedding picture hung proudly over our headboard. I walked to the closet and reached mechanically for an outfit. I stood on the bed and traced the features of Dimitri's face with my fingers.

The door cracked open silently but my ears were so trained to hear the soft click that it sounded like a gunshot.

"I have never seen something more amazing," my voice begun in a whisper. "Than when I first saw you fight, never saw something more smooth than the first time I saw you kill. Nothing got my heart going faster than seeing you sweety and out of breath after working out, your chest bare and heaving."

"Roza?" Dimitri asked walking into the room. "What are you doing up? What are you doing in your wedding dress?" he asked walking over to me.

"My breath would catch every time your eyes landed on me, especially when no one knew how I loved you and how you adored me."

"Are those your vows?" he asked tracing his fingers over the lace of my gown.

"As you stare into my eyes now I find it hard to breath and I think I just forgot some of my lines," I said my eyes starting to tear up.

"Rose are you ok?"

"I promise though that I will never forget how much I love you. I will love and cherish you forever. I will never abandon you. I will never cheat on you. I will never leave you alone. I promise to not ever think about the word divorce. I promise that you will be my life, now, forever, and for always."

Dimitri wasn't saying anything when I finished my wedding vows. "I'm tired," I whispered walking to our dresser and pulling pajamas out and removing my dress.

"Come here," he whispered as I went to crawl into bed.

"You're cheating on me," I said as I laid my head down onto the pillow. His whole body tensed up and he inhaled sharply. "Good night," I said and turned the light out.

I heard his clothes rustle and he climbed in beside me but didn't touch me at all. "I'm not cheating on you," he said reaching a hand out and brushing my hair aside.

"Dimitri," I started.

"I was cheating on you though," he said. I turned and looked at him. "I felt like you weren't here," he said. "I was hoping you'd notice but you never did Rose."

"Of course I did," I said staring into his eyes. "But I thought whoever it was made you happy, I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me."

"Oh Roza, you are the single best thing in my life, I just wanted some more attention. I haven't seen-"

"DON'T!" I yelled and his eyes bulged. "I don't want to know who it was. I don't want to know everything. I just want to know that you're here now."

"I'm here," he whispered and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you," I whispered and kissed him.


	35. Retrials

Rating: K+

Summary: Dimitri has to go through his retrials after being saved from his strigoi form.

POV: Rose

Word Count: 566

Retrials

This was hell, I felt bad for Dimitri even though I was the one currently tied up in ropes hovering above the ground. He was going through his retrials and they were one of the hardest things to pass. Usually only guardians who were either bad or had a charge die on them had to go through the hell of retrials. Dimitri's case was special though because he was going through retrials because he had been a strigoi and they needed to test his regained dhampir body.

Since our relationship went public they were using me as his test subject. I was supposed to just stay in my situation and listen to what Dimitri told me to do. Currently though I was waiting for Dimitri to find me and rescue me from the rope restraints.

From what I had gathered as they had dragged my sleeping form from my bed I was in an elaborate maze which consisted of some metal and the area where I hovered. I watched the narrow doorway in front of me and waited for my knight in shining armor.

I squealed a bit as he approached me from behind.

"Roza, "he cooed. "I'm sorry you got involved in this," he began untying my ropes and helped me down.

"Shut up and get your head in the game comrade you can apologize tomorrow morning by making breakfast."

"Yes ma'am," Dimitri took my hand and began going through the course. He had to neutralize five other guardians before he found his way out with me. He sat nervously outside a large meeting room where the guardians, some royal mori, and council members were inside debating on if he would be allowed to keep his guardian status.

"It's ok Dimitri," I took his hand in mine suppressing a yawn. "You did great, I wasn't injured ever you were always between me and the other guardians. There's nothing they can claim you did wrong."

"Except be a strigoi for a few months and try and recruit you," he groaned miserably.

"Dimitri it's not like you choose that," I said looking at him with pity. He had never quiet forgiven himself for that. It was frustrating for me because I couldn't help him at all.

So instead of trying to help I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be ok."

He was quiet for a long time before he took my hand in his and whispered, "Rose will you still love me if I'm not a guardian?"

My head jolted up from his shoulder and I looked at him. "Dimitri Belikov I should slap you right now," I glared. "I love you because you read westerns, because you always think about me, and because I was made for you."

He let out a soft sigh of relief and leant over to capture my lips.

"Guardian Belikov we're ready for you now," a girl opened the door open for him and he stood up kissing me lightly before going in. I smiled while I waited for him to come out.

"Rose!" he said excited as he exited the room. I stood up and let him envelop me in his arms, "they said I can keep my job," he exclaimed.

"I told you they would," I buried my face in his neck. "Good job Dimka," I kissed his neck softly.


End file.
